


The Nearness of You [Cullen x Trevelyan AU ITA]

by elyhumanoid, orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyhumanoid/pseuds/elyhumanoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo che vede protagonisti i personaggi di Dragon Age.</p><p>Lehira Trevelyan è una studentessa di venti anni. Appassionata di storia sin dall'infanzia, si iscrive all'università di Londra per portare avanti il suo interesse nel periodo medievale. Fra tutti i suoi insegnati, il professor Rutherford è quello che la colpisce di più, aiutandola a passare gli esami - ma il rapporto fra di loro non si baserà solo ed esclusivamente sullo studio. Si svilupperà, rivelando ad entrambi non solo i loro sentimenti e le loro paure, ma anche il loro passato. </p><p>Basato sulla role tra me e la mia migliore amica, che ha interpretato Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lehira oltrepassò l'enorme androne della facoltà di Storia e Filosofia, come ogni giorno trascorso negli ultimi tre mesi a Londra; a breve avrebbe anche avuto il suo primo appello di storia medievale e non era troppo sicura di passarlo al primo colpo.   
Aprì la porta che portava all'aula: era enorme, bianca, piena di banchi e gradoni – ma quel giorno pullulava di studenti e fu impossibile trovare un posto decente da cui seguire la lezione. Si guardò attorno speranzosa, sperando di scovare un luogo in cui sedersi prima che arrivasse il professore; percorse alcuni metri silenziosamente, sedendosi sul bordo di uno scalino abbandonato da tutti e un po' logoro...ma era meglio di niente. Era abituata a non avere un posto, visto che non aveva nessuna amica che glielo tenesse da parte. Non aveva nessuna amica e basta – d'altronde passava il suo tempo esclusivamente a studiare... e la cosa la stava innervosendo più del dovuto, visto il terrore di prendere un votaccio e di dover ridare l'intero esame. I suoi pensieri furono, ringraziando il cielo, interrotti da una figura alta e bionda, vestita con una camicia bianca di cotone e dei pantaloni di velluto color ocra.

Il professor Rutherford posò la sua valigetta di pelle scura sulla cattedra, sorridendo per un istante ai presenti, per poi passarsi una mano fra i capelli che gli penzolavano davanti agli occhi e accendere il microfono. Ticchettò con l'indice destro un paio di volte per vedere se funzionava e si schiarì la voce.  
“Buongiorno a tutti”, salutò, ottenendo l'attenzione degli studenti e il silenzio quasi totale. “Mi fa sempre piacere avere tanta gente alle mie lezioni!”  
Controllò che nessuno fosse rimasto in piedi o sugli scalini – cosa che puntualmente capitava – e si accorse di alcuni studenti rannicchiati su un angolino. “Per chi è rimasto senza un banco ci sono le sedie dietro di me, sono poche ma meglio di nulla.” Fece cenno con la testa a tre ragazze, fra cui Lehira, di alzarsi e prendere posto vicino a lui. Non si ricordava di lei e la guardò incuriosito per un secondo, cercando di ricordarsi il nome, ma nulla, niente da fare. Abbassò gli occhi color ambra e cominciò a collegare il proiettore al suo portatile.

La giovane, dai capelli fra il rosso scuro e il nero, rimase per un secondo interdetta, pensando che il professore avesse guardato lei nello specifico, ma poi ragionò sul fatto che probabilmente aveva osservato tutte e tre e aveva fatto semplicemente cenno al gruppo. L'idea di alzarsi e attraversare mezza sala la mise un po' a disagio -stupida timidezza- ma quella di passare tre ore seduta sul cemento era decisamente l'opzione più scomoda, pertanto fu costretta ad alzarsi. Superò quindi la cattedra di legno e afferrò la sedia di plastica e tessuto rosso, imitando le altre e posandola relativamente vicino al docente, per poi sedersi nuovamente. Aprì la sua penna stilografica e il quaderno decorato con i fiori, aspettando l'inizio della lezione.

Il biondo si grattò il capo e provò il proiettore puntandovi il telecomando; mise a fuoco la lente affinché le slide risultassero ben visibili e si sedette vicino alla cattedra. “Bene, possiamo iniziare.” Afferrò il testo scritto da lui stesso e cominciò a sfogliarlo velocemente, per poi alzare un secondo lo sguardo verso la ragazza che si era seduta vicino a lui. Ma chi era? Eppure i cognomi delle matricole se li ricordava quasi sempre. Scosse le spalle e tornò a guardare le pagine. “L'ultima volta avevamo parlato del medioevo europeo. Oggi iniziamo un nuovo libro, introducendo quindi il suo equivalente inglese. Manca poco al primo appello e rischiamo di non completare il programma per tempo, pertanto andremo un po' di fretta, ma se avete bisogno non esitate a fermarmi.”   
Fece partire il documento in powepoint, spiegando la lezione. Era soddisfatto del fatto che tanti alunni seguissero silenziosamente, anche se sapeva perfettamente che era un argomento un po' pesante. Qualcuno chiacchierava sottovoce, ma senza dare troppo disturbo.

                                                                

Lehira iniziò a scrivere con un po' di fatica, vista la luce soffusa del proiettore, e in maniera alquanto disordinata – ma d'altronde la lezione non l'aspettava. Accavallò le gambe, cercando una posizione più comoda e sperando di guadagnarne in velocità, ma quella dannata sedia era quasi più scomoda del gradone. Non aveva mai studiato tutti quei dettagli sul periodo, visto che al liceo veniva data giusto un'infarinatura sull'argomento e da qualche anno aveva preso più importanza quello europeo, nonostante fosse a Londra. Sembrava comunque interessante, anche se non le rimaneva nulla in testa... _stupida stanchezza._ Le prese un po' di sconforto e cominciò a sudare, ma si sforzò di seguire. Sembrò durare un'eternità. Ad un certo punto perse totalmente la cognizione del tempo e l'attenzione, andando a sfogliare il fondo del libro, dove trovò una breve biografia dell'insegnante: non era solo un professore di storia, bensì un archeologo – che cosa affascinante. Era...inusuale.   
Quando iniziò a riprendere un po' di lucidità la lezione era quasi terminata. Il biondo, che aveva parlato con una certa enfasi durante le tre ore, visto che l'argomento gli piaceva in particolar modo, riaccese le luci e spense il proiettore. Scostò la manica dall'orologio che aveva sul polso e guardò l'ora, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Mancano cinque minuti, qualcuno ha domande?”, chiese, socchiudendo gli occhi per mettere a fuoco i visi dei ragazzi all'ultima fila. Forse doveva comprare degli occhiali un po' più forti.

Ovviamente saltarono fuori le questioni più disparate, di cui una gran parte dovuta alla disattenzione e, chissà come mai, sempre dalle stesse persone – un gruppo di giovani, sia ragazzi che ragazze, che spesso si stringevano e ridevano sottovoce durante le spiegazioni. Li aveva già richiamati una volta. “Forse,” disse ad un certo punto, “se voi prestaste più attenzione, anziché stuzzicarvi, potreste evitare di farmi queste domande.” Solitamente non trattava duramente i suoi studenti, ma i figli di papà con i soldi, che venivano all'Università solo per ammazzare il tempo... quelli non li sopportava molto. Lui non aveva avuto questa fortuna – aveva perso i genitori quando era giovane e tutto ciò che possedeva se l'era guadagnato col sudore della propria fronte. Ma d'altronde quella era una nuova generazione e lui andava ormai verso i trentacinque anni. Rispose con esaustività ad un altro paio di domande, per poi congedare gli alunni e augurargli un buon fine settimana. Iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose e sospirò quando vide la lunga fila di studenti crearsi dietro la sua cattedra. Prese un respiro profondo, desiderando per un attimo di essere a casa, comodo sul suo divano a guardare un film, e poi si schiarì la voce, tornando al mondo reale. Guardò il primo ragazzo, un ventenne di nome Frank. “Prego, dimmi tutto.”

                                                                 

Lehira chiuse il quaderno e la penna con cura, per poi mettersi in coda dietro alle altre matricole. Non avrebbe voluto arrivare a tanto ma... aveva bisogno di ripetizioni. Le lezioni erano troppo lunghe e cariche e lei, nonostante studiasse come una matta, non ci era abituata. Sperò che il professore conoscesse qualcuno in grado di effettuarle senza chiedere un occhio della testa. Attese impazientemente, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi e poi sui talloni e guadagnandosi le occhiatacce di un gruppetto alle sue spalle... e non solo, visto che sentì qualcuno sghignazzare. Ormai ci era abituata, ad essere considerata quella un po' strana e taciturna. Guardò verso la punta dei suoi piedi, facendo finta di non aver udito nulla. 

La coda sembrava non finire più. Quanti erano? Venti, trenta? Cullen sgranò gli occhi e deglutì. “Ragazzi,” cercò di alzare il tono per farsi sentire, “ascolto ancora un paio di voi e poi devo andare. Vi aspetto nel mio studio Lunedì, se non vi dispiace.”  
Dalla piccola folla attorno a lui si alzò un misto di borbotti, fra cui quello di un ragazzo un po' hippie, una biondina vestita di rosa e...lei, la ragazza senza nome, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e si portò una mano alla fronte quando sentì quelle parole. Udì ancora le lamentele di uno studente, e poi le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, visto che sembrava quella più in difficoltà al momento. “Prego”, la invitò a farsi avanti, sorridendole e notando gli occhi verde foresta quando lei alzò, probabilmente per sbaglio, lo sguardo. Doveva essere molto introversa. Le iridi del docente, ambrate e celate da un paio di occhiali, la fissarono per alcuni istanti, cercando di comprendere il da farsi. La ragazza deglutì e si morse le guance dal nervoso. “S-salve,” esordì, “c-chiedo scusa...m-mi chiedevo s-se lei conoscesse q-qualcuno c-che fa ripetizioni di s-storia p-perché fra poco c'è l'esame e... non m-mi sento molto pronta.” Accennò un sorriso estremamente timido, rivelando la piccola fossetta sulla guancia sinistra, e cercò di pensare positivo – d'altronde era un professore conosciuto in tutta Londra, avrà pur avuto qualche contatto! “P-per favore.” Chiese infine, umettandosi le labbra.

Cullen notò immediatamente la timidezza della giovane, che a occhio non doveva avere più di vent'anni. Era bassina e con le gote rosse, colore che contrastava con la pelle quasi diafana e con i vestiti scuri che indossava. Non sarebbe stata né la prima né l'ultima ad avere problemi di balbettio – per un attimo ripensò a quando aveva la sua età e anche lui aveva problemi a relazionarsi col prossimo. Con l'andare degli anni, la cosa era sfumata, lasciando spazio ad un carattere più autoritario. “Beh, in verità io stesso tengo ripetizioni per alunni di varie età. Se per lei va bene,” concluse, “io sono disponibile.” Prese poi un foglietto dalla cattedra un poco disordinata e vi scribacchiò sopra la propria email. “Questo è il mio contatto, mi scriva in caso di necessità.” Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lei, attendendo una risposta, e notò che lo stava fissando. Rimase interdetta per qualche istante, prima di far cadere lo sguardo sul bigliettino. “P-per me va bene. Lei è...m-molto gentile. Grazie.” Si sentì le orecchie prender fuoco, così come le guance, un po' perché aveva incrociato lo sguardo di lui, un po' perché aveva altri venti matricole dietro di lei che le strillavano insulti come _hai finito, sfigata?_ Puntellò i piedi per terra con fare ansioso e fece per andarsene, cercando di non dar retta a quelle voci. “L-le scriverò appena p-possibile. G-grazie ancora.” Scostò una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio, afferrando il fogliettino e posandolo in mezzo alle pagine del quaderno a fiori, che strabordava di fotocopie.  
L'uomo la congedò, mentre finiva di fare la propria borsa. “Mi raccomando, sia chiara nell'oggetto dell'email, così potrò vederla più facilmente e rispondere il prima possibile. Sono pieno di messaggi e rischio di perdere il suo in mezzo agli altri. Buona giornata.”

Lehira annuì e si allontanò dalla cattedra, proseguendo verso l'uscita dell'ateneo. Il suo alloggio, condiviso con altre quattro ragazze, era poco distante – giusto una ventina di minuti a piedi. Non era un granché: piccolo, bianco, disordinato, pieno di libri e ninnoli che aveva raccolto durante la sua vita. Però per lei era _casa:_ un posto dove poteva quasi sempre isolarsi dal mondo, ascoltare la sua musica preferita, scrivere i suoi racconti, sognare ad occhi aperti.

Rutherford ricevette gli ultimi studenti, poi abbandono anch'esso l'aula, dirigendosi verso il suo ufficio, caotico, pieno di reperti e appunti. Aveva raggiunto il limite della sopportazione in quanto burocrazia, ma d'altronde, i documenti non si compilavano da soli. Passò gran parte del pomeriggio lì, fra colleghi, studenti impazziti, questionari e liberatorie. 


	2. Capitolo II

Lehira aprì la porta di legno scricchiolante – forse era il caso di darle una sistemata – e trovò l'alloggio deserto. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, pregustandosi un pomeriggio in piena solitudine. Posò la borsa vecchia e logora in cui conteneva alcuni libri, si lavò le mani e preparò un'insalata... non aveva un granché voglia di cucinare, quel giorno, e neanche troppa fame: voleva solo studiare e finire il programma il prima possibile, in vista dell'esame decisamente troppo vicino. _Non ce la farò mai_ , pensò fra sé e sé, masticando un pomodorino. _Dovevo andare a fare la cameriera, non l'universitaria. Ah, no, con il carattere del cazzo che ho non posso permettermi neanche di fare quel lavoro._ Mentre rimuginava sulla sua impossibilità di relazionarsi normalmente con un essere umano (anzi, con un essere in grado di respirare e basta), lo sguardo cadde sul quaderno, che faceva capolino dallo zaino. Pensò alla gentilezza del docente: era bello trovare qualcuno che amasse il proprio mestiere e non il classico insegnante acidulo. Finì il piatto, per poi accendere il suo vecchio portatile e accedere alla casella di posta elettronica – prima scriveva quell'email, meglio sarebbe stato. Iniziò a digitare velocemente, premendo i tasti consumati.

DA: [lehira-trevelyan@hotmail.com](mailto:lehira-trevelyan@hotmail.com)

A: [c.rutherford@live.com](mailto:c.rutherford@live.com)

OGGETTO: Ripetizioni storia

 

 

> _Gentilissimo Prof. Rutherford,_
> 
> _sono Lehira Trevelyan, la ragazza che Le ha chiesto ripetizioni di storia medievale. Avrei la necessità di rivedere (e se possibile approfondire) il programma sul periodo europeo. Inoltre, sempre secondo la Sua disponibilità, vorrei seguire con Lei anche il periodo inglese. In aula non riesco a seguire molto bene._
> 
> _Resto in attesa di una Sua risposta._
> 
>  
> 
> _Cordiali saluti,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Trevelyan.  
>    
>  _

La ragazza rilesse un paio di volte il testo, per essere sicura di non aver scritto qualcosa di errato. Cliccò il tasto per inviare la mail e immediatamente si sentì più leggera. Si asciugò le mani leggermente sudate sui jeans scuri, per poi buttarsi sul letto e leggere uno dei suoi racconti fantasy preferiti: _Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco._ Amava il medioevo, le battaglie, le ambientazioni: quante volte aveva desiderato essere una guerriera o una maga di quelle storie...

                                                       

Cullen riuscì a liberarsi dagli impicci universitari e a tornare a casa per un'ora decente... tipo le sei del pomeriggio. Appena aprì la porta, trovò il suo fedele cane, un golden retriver, scodinzolante e pronto a fargli le feste. Gli saltò addosso, leccandogli il volto e zampettando contro i suoi pantaloni – era poco più che un cucciolo. “Buono, Dorian! Stai buono!”, disse, ridendo per l'espressione felice dell'animale e gli fece un grattino sulla testa. “Piccola bestiolina insolente, vuoi la cena, eh?”, chiese divertito. Posò la valigetta, gli occhiali e il telefonino sulla scrivania, notando solo sopo il numero enorme di notifiche. Quaranta email... avrebbe passato la serata a rispondervi, come sempre. Quand'era l'ultima volta che aveva ritagliato un po' di tempo per sé stesso? _Quando finisce la giornata?  
_ Preparò il pasto per il cagnolino, che divorò tutto in pochi istanti e accese il PC. Iniziò a scorrere i messaggi, accennando un sorriso quando incontrò l'oggetto di quella che doveva essere l'email della ragazza mora con cui aveva parlato quella mattina. Recuperò gli occhiali, sistemandoseli sul naso, e lesse il contenuto. _Lehira... che strano nome. Non l'ho mai sentito nominare_ , pensò. _Studente modello: quelle della sua età solitamente pensano poco allo studio. Lei ne sembra...assuefatta._ Se c'era una parte che amava del suo lavoro era analizzare i suoi allievi e creare nuovi metodi di studio assieme a loro e aveva la certezza che con lei non sarebbe stato troppo difficile. Cominciò a digitare la risposta, tralasciando i suoi pensieri da psicologo mancato.

DA: [c.rutherford@live.com](mailto:c.rutherford@live.com)

A: [lehira-trevelyan@hotmail.com](mailto:lehira-trevelyan@hotmail.com)

OGGETTO: RE:Ripetizioni storia

 

 

> _Gentile Signorina Trevelyan,_
> 
> _naturalmente potrà usufruire delle mie lezioni su tali argomenti. Poiché gli esami sono molto vicini, le proporrei di cominciare da subito. Le lascio il mio numero di cellulare, così da facilitare gli accordi._
> 
> _0786-3187694_
> 
> _Attendo una Sua telefonata per poter prendere accordi._
> 
> _Cordialmente,_
> 
> _Prof. Cullen Stanton Rutherford  
>    
>  _

Inviò la risposta e prima di continuare la lettura delle email, ripensò al viso fuori dal comune di Lehira. _Lehira Trevelyan..._ non lo avrebbe più dimenticato. Occhi verdi, capelli fra il rosso e il nero, pelle pallida come la neve. Il cucciolo di golden cercò di raggiungere le gambe di lui con una zampa per chiedere qualche coccola, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. “Mettiamoci al lavoro, allora.” Fece scricchiolare le dita, rispondendo agli altri messaggi.

                                                               

Il cellulare di Lehira trillò, notificando una nuova e-mail e distogliendola dal sonno in cui era caduta – fra il caldo e la stanchezza ormai si stava addormentando ogni pomeriggio. Aspettò che la vista le tornasse a fuoco, poi aprì il messaggio e le si gelò il sangue quando lesse il numero di telefono. _Oh, merda._ Non bastava un sms? Odiava le chiamate al cellulare e la mettevano in imbarazzo – che fosse lei a telefonare o meno. Sbuffò, cosciente del fatto che si stava atteggiando come una bambina di cinque anni e che aveva davvero bisogno di quelle ripetizioni. _Cosa vuoi che sia, Lehira. E' una chiamata e il prof non sembra il tipo da mangiare le persone.  
_ Lo avrebbe contattato dopo la cena. Si alzò, rifacendo il letto e andando in salotto, dove trovò una sua collega addormentata sul divano e con la bavetta alla bocca. _Quando era entrata?_

__

Cullen si levò gli occhiali per poi passare i palmi delle mani sulle palpebre stanche. Era esausto, ma perlomeno aveva risposto a tutte le email – fra cui quelle di due studentesse che ci stavano chiaramente provando con lui. Ormai era abituato a essere considerato un po' il belloccio di turno, ma dava poco peso alla suo aspetto: il massimo che faceva per curarsi era districare i nodi fra i suoi capelli mossi e biondi, a cui aveva dato una tagliata di recente. Si alzò per preparare una tazza di té – non aveva troppa fame, quel giorno – e notò l'ora.  _Le nove di sera? Di già?_   Sbuffò, accendendo un piccolo fornello e riempiendo un piccolo pentolino d'acqua, per poi posare quest'ultimo sulla timida fiammella bluastra. Attese che l'acqua cominciasse a bollire e versò un po' del contenuto in una tazza che aveva comprato in Italia quando aveva fatto degli scavi archeologici – la sua preferita. Versò un cucchiaio di Earl Grey nel porta infuso e lasciò che emanasse l'aroma che tanto adorava, aggiungendo infine un cucchiaino di miele per addolcirlo. Andò a sedersi sul divano, accendendo il televisore e sintonizzandolo sul telegiornale. Durante la pubblicità, il suo cellulare squillò – aveva la più classica delle suonerie, il classico  _drin drin._ Alzò gli occhi al cielo, pregando per un attimo di pace, e lo afferrò, allungandosi fino al tavolino. Era un numero che non conosceva.

“Pronto?”

La voce dell'uomo era profonda e decisamente stanca. Lehira si chiese se fosse stato il momento più adatto per telefonare... magari era già andato a riposare. Sembrava anche un po' scocciato, ma ormai aveva risposto...

“B-buona sera, professore, s-scusi l'ora. Spero d-di non disturbarla. S-sono Trevelyan, d-del primo anno. C-ci siamo sentiti o-oggi per email. V-volevo chiederle q-quando fosse disponibile per la prima l-lezione.” La voce della fanciulla tremò un poco, ma balbettò meno del solito.

Cullen sospirò istintivamente per la stanchezza, mentre ascoltava la giovane. Era timida, sì, ma era un tono alquanto vellutato e basso rispetto alle sue coetanee, quasi come se parlare non facesse parte del suo modo di essere. Pareva comunque molto educata. “Ah, Trevelyan! Buonasera. Controllo la mia agenda, aspetti un istante.” Si alzò di scatto, provando una fitta alla schiena e maledicendosi mentalmente, per poi zoppicare un poco fino alla sua valigetta, da cui estrasse un quadernino di pelle marrone e una penna nera. “Vediamo...”, puntò la punta sul giorno seguente. “Domani pomeriggio dalle quattro fino alle sette ho delle ore libere, ammesso che lei non debba seguire altre lezioni...”. Attese una risposta, guardando il cane, ora seduto davanti a lui, con la testa piegata di lato come per comprendere quello che stava succedendo.

Lehira ci pensò su: non aveva lezioni per quell'ora. “E'... perfetto. Va b-bene per quell'ora. P-preferisce in facoltà, d-da lei...?”, domandò. Il pensiero di andare a casa di un professore la mise un po' in soggezione, ma in tutta sincerità era curiosa di sapere come fosse l'abitazione di uno storico e archeologo.

“Da me sarebbe meglio. Così possiamo fare lezione con più tranquillità.” rispose, accarezzando il cucciolotto davanti a lui. “Abito in Kensington Street, numero 16, sopra la farmacia. Dovrebbe essere abbastanza facile da trovare. Può prendere la metropolitana, sbuca proprio qui vicino” spiegò, sperando che la ragazza non abitasse troppo lontano.  
Trevelyan fece mente locale: quella strada era dall'altra parte di Londra rispetto a lei, ma con la metro avrebbe raggiunto la destinazione di meno di mezz'ora... avrebbe preferito l'Università, ma alla fine la sua unica possibilità di passare l'esame erano quell'uomo e le sue ripetizioni. Le sembrò troppo scortese chiedere quanto costasse un'ora di ripetizioni, pertanto sperò che le trenta sterline nel suo portafoglio bastassero. “P-perfetto. La ringrazio per la sua gentilezza, professore. A...d-domani, allora. L-le auguro una buona serata.” Deglutì, riattaccando il telefono dopo essere stata salutata a sua volta. L'indomani sarebbe stata una giornata parecchio lunga, fra lezioni e ripetizioni. Chiuse il PC, buttandosi a letto e riprendendo da dove aveva lasciato il romanzo quel pomeriggio.  _Che persona gentile_ , pensò.

Cullen posò il cellulare sulla scrivania in ciliegio, per poi sedersi sul divano con cane al seguito e sperando con tutto il cuore che quella giornata fosse terminata. Carezzò la testa del cucciolo, che aveva posato la testa sulla sua gamba, e iniziò a guardare un documentario sulla seconda guerra mondiale in onda su History Channel. In realtà stava già macchinando sulla lezione che avrebbe tenuto alla ragazza il giorno dopo: erano parecchi argomenti, ma se Lehira aveva intenzione di impegnarsi, ce l'avrebbe fatta. Si stropicciò un occhio, cadendo in un lungo sonno.


	3. Capitolo III

_Demoni._  
_Paura._  
_Solitudine._  
_Dolore.  
_ _Morte._

 

Lehira si svegliò di soprassalto, sudata e pallida in volto, con una mano sulla bocca come per trattenersi da un urlo. Faceva incubi da anni, senza sosta, ma questo sembrò più vivido degli altri: era su una torre fatiscente, da sola, ferita a morte. Aveva un'armatura leggera e un bastone in mano; davanti a lei si ergeva un essere dalle fattezze demoniache, alto quasi tre volte lei...l'aveva afferrata per il collo, stringendola fino a farla soffocare. Accanto a lei c'erano altri quattro cadaveri. 

Aveva riposato sì e no quattro ore. Guardò il telefonino, sperando che non fosse troppo presto: le sei di mattina, _grazie al cielo_. Si sarebbe comunque alzata venti minuti dopo, grazie alla sveglia... Sgranò gli occhi, cercando di riacquistare un po' di concentrazione e si buttò sotto una bella doccia calda al profumo di muschio bianco. Era così stufa della solitudine... del non poter parlare con nessuno dei propri problemi, seppur ogni tanto si sentisse bene a crogiolarsi nel silenzio più totale. Era totalmente da sola: certo, c'erano le sue colleghe, ma con loro non se la sarebbe mai sentita di affrontare certi argomenti. Le si chiuse lo stomaco e cominciò a piangere, sperando che nessuno la sentisse, singhiozzando; lasciò che il sapone le si infiltrasse fra le labbra e gli occhi,che scivolasse su quel corpo che odiava – i fianchi larghi, le gambe a X... il corpo pieno di cicatrici. Una fra tutte - quella in mezzo al palmo sinistro, lunga e profonda – non sapeva come se la fosse procurata: per quanto si ricordava, ce l'aveva sempre avuta. Le altre se le era provocata lei stessa. Prima che alcuni pensieri tornassero a tormentarla come il demone del suo incubo, chiuse l'acqua e si asciugò, per poi vestirsi e truccarsi. Ombretto marrone, eyeliner nero, mascara e lucidalabbra: truccare la faceva star bene e le dava l'impressione di indossare una maschera. Uscì di fretta, cercando di non farsi notare dalle ragazze, e si diresse verso l'università.

                                              

Il golden retriver iniziò a leccare le dita del padrone, la cui mano penzolava dal letto. Il biondo mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, chiedendosi quando avesse raggiunto la sua camera, e in quel momento la sveglia suonò. Spiaccicò la mano sul pulsante per farla tacere e sbuffò contro i cuscini color avorio. _Mmmpf.  
_ Si alzò a fatica, sbadigliando sonoramente e strizzò gli occhi quando quest'ultimi incontrarono la luce che filtrava dalla serranda. Si tolse la t-shirt di cotone indiano che usava a mo' di pigiama per poi andare in bagno e specchiarsi: aveva il viso stanco, le spalle tese e due occhiaie profondissime. Si lavò in tutta fretta, per poi vestirsi con una maglia nera abbinata ad una giacca leggera e pantaloni, e fece in tutta fretta una leggera colazione a base di té, pane e marmellata. Salutò il cane e raggiunse la metro col fiatone, salendo al volo sulla vettura della linea che lo avrebbe portato davanti in facoltà: per fortuna quel giorno sarebbe tornato a casa per ora di pranzo, giusto in tempo per cominciare la lezione privata con Lehira.

                                               

La ragazza giunse in università, cercando di pensare in positivo: riuscì a salutare solo qualche compagna e professoressa, ma nulla di più. Quella mattina avrebbe avuto due ore di teologia e una di lettere latine... entrambe erano materie con esami alquanto lontani, al contrario di storia medievale: il pensiero la stava letteralmente uccidendo e ci sarebbe riuscito nei prossimi trenta giorni. _Spero che quelle lezioni di recupero valgano davvero la pena... o sono guai. Il prossimo appello sarà fra quattro mesi..._ Entrò in aula, trovando magicamente un posto a sedere. Suor Giselle, la docente, era una noia allucinante a lezione, ma doveva seguirla per forza.  
Passarono tre ore, in maniera lenta ed estenuante, tanto da farle venire il desiderio di addormentarsi sul quaderno, ma dovette limitarsi al prendere appunti. Quando fu ora di tornare a casa tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Uscì dalla facoltà, avviando il lettore MP3: si era fissata con una canzone degli anni '40, dal titolo _Anything Goes_ , e aveva cominciato ad ascoltarla in loop, visto che le metteva un po' di allegria.

Entrò in casa, vuota anche quel giorno, e iniziò a preparare il pranzo un po' controvoglia: aveva lo stomaco chiuso e volle rimanere leggera, così mangiò la solita insalata, arricchita da dei piccoli pomodorini rossi scarlatto e del mais. Si sedette sul divano, masticando le foglie di lattuga e iniziò a guardare una puntata dei Simpson. Si appisolò , stanca per la giornata, e quando si svegliò furono le tre.

“Porca tr...!”

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si buttò giù dal sofà, arrancando verso l'armadio. Non sapeva cosa mettersi e doveva assolutamente cambiare gli abiti che aveva addosso: optò per una maglia lunga e nera con la stampa di una band, dei jeans e i suoi immancabili anfibi. Si sistemò un poco davanti allo specchio e si spruzzò come sempre un po' di profumo – quel giorno era alla rosa- e uscì di casa, correndo verso la metrò.

                                                

La casa del professore era effettivamente poco distante dalla stazione, in un quartiere ricco di vita. Seguì le indicazioni sullo smartphone datato e arrivò davanti al palazzo giusto in tempo: era bello e un po' antico, fatto di mattoni rossi.; sotto vi era un'infinita rete di negozi, fra cui anche una farmacia – doveva essere il civico N°6. La targhetta accanto al portone confermò la cosa. _Vediamo... Rutherford..._  cercò il cognome in mezzo alla lista infinita che aveva davanti e trovò infine quello dell'uomo – curiosamente l'unico del condominio a non essere sposato, a primo impatto. Suonò quindi il campanello, attendendo con ansia e ciondolandosi prima su un piede e poi sull'altro.

Cullen sussultò quando sentì il forte trillo del citofono e per poco non cadde dalla sedia su cui si era un attimo rilassato, dopo aver preparato la stanza adibita a studio per la lezione. Si alzò e prese la cornetta in mano. “Chi è?” domandò, sapendo già che si trattava di Lehira. “Ti apro subito”, disse, premendo il pulsante corrispondente per poi aspettare la ragazza sulla soglia della sua abitazione, con le mani in tasca. Sentì la ragazza salire sulle scale con lentezza, le unghie ticchettare sul passamano: quando se la trovò davanti la vide fermarsi per un istante e arrossire un poco.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo e lo raggiunse. “S-salve, professore”, lo salutò, porgendogli la mano e cercando di guardarlo in faccia: probabilmente aveva la mano leggermente sudata e pregò che non fosse troppo, pertanto cercò di dare una stretta abbastanza decisa. “G-grazie per il tempo che m-mi sta offrendo.”

Quella ragazza ringraziava per tutto. “Salve!”, salutò, offrendole un sorriso garbato e stringendole la mano morbida al tatto: in confronto la sua pareva carta vetrata per via dei calli e delle cicatrici. Fu per un attimo invaso da un dolce e fresco aroma di rose, poi allargò un braccio e la invitò ad entrare. “Prego, mi segua.”

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e Lehira lo seguì fino al suo piccolo studio, dove il cane era seduto e scodinzolava, respirando a pieni polmoni e con la lingua fuori dalla bocca. “Lui è Dorian” ridacchiò. “Se preferisce lo porto fuori, ma le assicuro che è molto buono”, proferì, accarezzando la testa del cucciolotto, il quale guardava incuriosito la nuova arrivata.   
Lehira si girò attorno, totalmente estasiata per tutto ciò che in quel momento la stava circondando: distese infinite di libri, oggetti antichi; avrebbe voluto toccare ogni cosa, analizzarla, chiederne la provenienza, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata una rompiscatole – così si limitò ad osservare, emozionata e con il quaderno stretto al petto.

_C'era così tanta storia._

Ciò che la colpì di più fu uno scudo appeso al muro, malconcio e...strano. Non lo aveva mai visto in giro – né sui documentari, tanto meno sui libri di testo o internet. Era a mandorla, con impresso il disegno di una spada e alcune piccole fiammelle attorno. Si chiese da dove arrivasse e a quale periodo risalisse, ma cercò di risultare il meno invadente possibile. Seguì il professore nello studio color nocciola e panna, con un meraviglioso specchio, una spada pesante e una marea di libri. _Chissà se li ha letti tutti!_

Quando notò il cane non poté fare a meno di salutarlo con la mano. “Ciao, a-amico pelosetto!”, disse, mentre il golden le annusava la mano. “N-non da alcun fastidio, si figuri.”   
“Bene”, sorrise l'uomo, e si avvicinò alla scrivania, invitandola ad accomodarsi sulla sedia davanti a lui, sempre in legno di ciliegio – il preferito del biondo: emanava un leggero e dolce profumo, inoltre aveva un po' il fascino antico. Prese il primo volume sul medioevo europeo e lo poggiò sul tavolo. “Cominceremo da questo” disse, sistemandosi bene gli occhiali rotondi sul naso. Pensò a come rendere il programma semplice, visto che era parecchio vasto. “C'è un particolare metodo di studio che preferisce? Riassunti, schemi...?” continuò, “Sa bene che non amo le lezioni frontali, pertanto apprezzo interventi e domande. Se desidera, potrà ripetere il tutto lei stessa.” Cullen si schiarì la voce bassa, incrociando infine le mani sul tavolo, in attesa di istruzioni.

La mora si sedette con delicatezza, giocando con l'orlo della maglietta degli Iron Maiden che indossava in quel momento. “Io...” ragionò per un istante, “io studio bene con gli schemi.” Fu per un istante sollevata e scioccata per non aver balbettato, ogni tanto le capitava ed era un segno di miglioramento. Aprì il suo quaderno a fiori, puntando la punta della penna stilografica sui quadretti. “S-sono pronta”, parlò a bassa voce, umettandosi le labbra e aggiustandosi dietro ai capelli una ciocca rosso scuro, quasi nero, che le penzolava davanti. Provò un leggero imbarazzo, ma il docente le parve una persona seria.

                                                    

Cullen iniziò a fare lezione, osservando ogni tanto i movimenti e la personalità di lei – lo faceva spesso con gli studenti che facevano ripetizioni da lui: era più facile comprenderli e aiutarli. Lehira era una tipa parecchio timida e l'ultimo dei suoi desideri era quello di metterla in soggezione; aveva inoltre un fare delicato, come se avesse paura di rompere le cose, e notò la somiglianza fra i loro abbinamenti. _Mi ricorda tanto me, quando ero giovane. Timido e amante delle rock band._ Si fissò per un attimo la t-shirt. _Non che ora le cose siano cambiate più di tanto._ “Le va di fare un piccolo schema riassuntivo delle epoche medievali?” domandò, puntando il dito su una pagina del libro che le riassumeva per periodi ed eventi. Dette un'occhiata a ciò che la ragazza aveva scritto sino a quel momento, col calligrafia grossa e tremolante: era ancora ansiosa e agitata? Per un istante ripensò di nuovo alla sua gioventù, ricordandosi di quando aveva dato i primi esami e non riusciva a tenere una penna in mano dal nervosismo e gli sfuggì un sorriso, che si coprì con il dorso della mano mentre la guardava scrivere. Lehira alzò lo sguardo appena lo sentì muoversi e notò che si stava coprendo le labbra.

_E la cicatrice_.


	4. Capitolo IV

Come diamine aveva fatto a non notarla prima?! Era grande e bianca – segno che se l'era procurata un bel po' di tempo fa. Probabilmente aveva fissato solo altre parti del suo volto, come gli occhi, oppure zone diverse, tipo le sue mani o i capelli... non si era mai soffermata sulle labbra e dalla foto del libro non si era notata. Però... gli stava bene, gli donava. Si accorse che era rimasta a fissare quel taglio e abbassò di scatto lo sguardo, arrossendo violentemente e strizzando le palpebre per concentrarsi. Cullen pensò solo che fosse stanca, visto il suo incurvarsi sul banco e la testa appoggiata sulla mano: forse aveva bisogno di una pausa, d'altronde aveva avuto l'università al mattino. “Ehm...Lehira” cominciò, “mi sono dimenticato che se la fa sentire più a suo agio posso darle del tu. A molti studenti scoccia sentirsi dare del lei in giovane età e... non li biasimo” sussurrò, cercando di non distrarla troppo dallo studio.

Lei alzò lo sguardo con qualche secondi di ritardo, concentrata sullo schema che stava concludendo. La domanda non la stupì, tanti professori le davano del tu senza domandare e la cosa l'avrebbe messa più a suo agio, abbassando un poco la barriera studente-docente. “C-certo, come le è più c-comodo”. Tornò a lavorare sul quaderno, totalmente presa dal suo lavoro: era una disordinata cronica, ma amava gli schemi ordinati, così le rimanevano più impressi in mente, anche se per un istante, quasi impercettibile, il suono basso della voce del professore le sembrò accarezzare il cuore. Era calmo... e conciliante, quasi come un té caldo. Cercò di concentrarsi il più possibile... almeno con i quaderni non si sentiva in soggezione.

“Ottimo. Ti va un bicchiere d'acqua? Si muore dal caldo”, disse, sventolandosi con quotidiano che aveva sulla scrivania. “Ho anche della limonata, se ti piace di più.” La ragazza fece un cenno positivo con la testa. “Mi piacerebbe della limonata, grazie.” Aveva la gola e le labbra secche; inoltre non riusciva più stare dietro alla lezione: era stanca morta. Appoggiò per un secondo la penna sul foglio, attendendo la bevanda, sua oasi in quel torrido pomeriggio. Cullen si alzò per andare a prendere i bicchieri e da bere, tornando poco dopo e versandone un poco alla ragazza. “Ecco a te”. Poi se ne versò altrettanto per lui e cominciò a sorseggiarlo a piccoli sorsi, mentre lei finì il liquido in un sorso. La lezione continuò e durò altre due ore, durante le quali fecero altrettanti capitoli del manuale. Lui aveva domandato più volte di interromperlo se ci fossero stati problemi, ma lei aveva continuato lungo la sua strada. _Meglio così, almeno capisce subito. Se potessi avere una studentessa come lei ogni dieci di quelli che ho attualmente sarebbe il paradiso.  
  
_ Ad un certo punto si interruppe, passandosi una mano sulla fronte, preoccupata. “C'è così tanto da studiare... spero di farcela m-ma non ne sono m-molto sicura”. Guardò poi l'ora. “Dannazione, com'è tardi!” sussultò, inarcando le sopracciglia: avevano sforato di una ventina di minuti buoni. _Cazzo. Se mi chiede anche di pagare venti minuti in più non avrò neanche più una sterlina. Perché non gli ho chiesto quanto costano le lezioni? Perché sono così scema?_

“Ce la farai, ne sono certo. Ti impegni molto”, la rassicurò sorridendole per un istante. Poi fissò anche lui l'orologio. “Diamine, hai ragione. Fissiamo allora la prossima lezione?” domandò, mentre sfogliava le pagine della sua agenda. “Ho un posto alla stessa ora, domani. Va bene?”

La ragazza rimase stupita da quelle parole – forse per le sue coetanee non avrebbero significato nulla, ma per lei sì. Non veniva rassicurata da tanto tempo. Da quando...Si morse un labbro goffamente ed ebbe un tonfo al cuore a quelle parole. Nascose un timido sorriso e stette per rispondere alla domanda, ma poi pensò al suo portafoglio. “P-professore, io verrei volentieri anche d-domani ma... n-non penso di potermelo permettere...a-a dire la v-verità n-non so neppure se p-posso pagare t-tutta la lezione di oggi”, ammise, presa dallo sconforto e dalla paura di essere cacciata via – qualche insegnante l'avrebbe di sicuro fatto, vedendo sfumare la speranza di arrotondare lo stipendio. Non avrebbe avuto neanche i soldi per la metro. “F-forse posso p-permettermi una lezione a-alla settimana, s-se lavoro n-nei weekend.” _Perché costava studiare e imparare? Doveva essere un diritto di tutti._

Il professor Rutherford la guardò, non stupendosi della sua situazione – conosceva altri alunni nella sua medesima situazione. “Non c'è problema, davvero. Sarebbero 15 sterline a lezione ma... la penso diversamente sull'istruzione. Davvero, non fartene un problema. Non voglio che siano i soldi ad ostacolare il tuo apprendimento, come quello di tutti gli altri studenti.” Fece spallucce e la guardò, in secondi che parvero un'eternità per la giovane ragazza, che strabuzzò gli occhi, aprendo la bocca per rispondere. La voce le morì in gola. Le sue iridi verdi incontrarono quelle ambrate di lui... e il tempo si fermò.

_Per un secondo, solo un secondo, le parve di aver incrociato quello sguardo mille volte._

Arrossì violentemente, ringraziando Dio che la luce fosse offuscata visto che l'uomo aveva appena spento la lampada da studio e non rimaneva altro che una pallida lampada anni 30'. “Professore, io...”, esordì, “...non so come ringraziarla”. Aprì il portafoglio ed estrasse 25 sterline. “Ho solo questo, m-ma la prego di accettarlo. H-ha dedicato del tempo prezioso ad una sua studentessa... è il m-minimo”, balbettò e poggiò i soldi sul tavolo, alzandosi dalla sedia e osservando le labbra dell'uomo in cerca di una risposta, ma senza più osservarlo negli occhi.

“Accettalo come un regalo di buon augurio per l'esame, allora. Ti regalo questa lezione”, ridacchiò il biondo, sperando che l'imbarazzo volasse via almeno un poco. “Allora ci vediamo domani?” chiese con il solito tono delicato e per nulla stupito – si aspettava quella reazione di sorpresa... e qualche sterlina in meno se la poteva permettere, con il lavoro che aveva.


	5. Capitolo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa mille volte per il ritardo, ma è un periodo decisamente incasinato. Molti di voi mi hanno chiesto su EFP di continuare a pubblicare (non pensavo che avrebbe avuto così tanto successo), quindi ecco a voi due nuovi capitoli!

Lehira tornò a casa, trovando una delle sue compagne, Marylin, a chiacchierare con un ragazzo moro che non aveva mai visto. Li salutò, per poi andare a cucinare un piatto di pasta, visto che era giunta l'ora di cena. Mise su l'acqua per la pasta e al momento di scolarla... qualcosa andò storto: fece cadere la pentola nel lavandino, ustionandosi la mano sinistra, in maniera non troppo grave ma comunque dolorosa, tanto da doverla fasciare. Fu così che si giocò la cena, meramente sostituita da uno squallido pacchetto di patatine.  
 _Non ho speranze, sono goffa quanto un personaggio dei cartoni animati._ Si buttò sul letto per sfogliare con comodità gli appunti presi quel giorno. Storia, storia, storia... tonnellate di nomi, guerre e intrighi politici di cui, in verità, in quel momento non aveva proprio voglia di seguire. I suoi occhi si chiusero lentamente dopo una trentina di minuti, trascinandola in un sonno profondo...

                                                      

Fu una notte piena di strani sogni... o meglio, _incubi_. Quando si svegliò, madida di sudore e con il cuore a mille, riuscì a ricordarsi pochi dettagli, sfocati e confusi: un castello innevato, soldati, luci verdi e cristalli rossi e la continua sensazione di pericolo, che non l'abbandonò neppure da desta. “Merda,” mugugnò sottovoce, “col cazzo che studierò un'altra volta di sera!” Si alzò, sorreggendosi con l'aiuto del comodino di legno economico dell' Ikea, il quale scricchiolò in maniera inquietante. Quella fortezza non l'aveva mai vista in vita sua, eppure le pareva così familiare, come se avesse vissuto lì gli anni più importanti della sua vita. Trascinandosi fino al bagno, giunse al lavandino e si sciacquò il viso più volte, per poi tamponarlo con l'asciugamano rosso corallo. _Rosso...perché quel colore le ricordava qualcosa di pericoloso?_ Nonostante fossero solo le sei, si mise seduta davanti alla sua vecchia scrivania e aprì il testo universitario. Non avrebbe avuto lezione quella mattina, ma al pomeriggio l'avrebbe aspettata un'altra ripetizione.

Le ore passarono lente a causa di quella mole di appunti che non finivano mai – ma quanto aveva studiato il giorno precedente con il professor Rutherford? Da una parte ne fu lieta, ma dall'altra... sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ripeterla ad alta voce e la cosa non le piacque affatto. _Stupido balbettio._

“Gesù!” imprecò ad alta voce ad un certo punto e sbattendo le mani sulla carta, ragionando sul fatto che sarebbe stato quasi impossibile superarlo. I suoi insulti al divino raddoppiarono quando vide l'orologio. _L'una e mezza._ Preparò borsa e quaderni, la penna stilografica... le parve che ci fosse tutto l'occorrente necessario alla lezione. Si truccò in fretta e furia, velando i suoi occhi con un ombretto verde come le sue iridi e infine indossò una maglietta nera e dei leggins di pelle del medesimo colore.  _Qualcuno mi regali una vacanza..._

                                                       

Il biondo sussultò al suono del vecchio citofono del suo alloggio. Era concentrato a preparare del tè rosso, uno dei suoi preferiti e che spesso offriva agli studenti, viste le sue rinomate capacità di stimolare il cervello. Spense il gas e andò ad aprire la porta, attendendola alla porta assieme al suo fidato amico peloso, il quale sbatteva rumorosamente la coda contro la gamba di Cullen.

“Buon pomeriggio, p-professore!” lo salutò Lehira, sorridendo alla vista della t-shirt degli AC/DC che l'uomo indossava. Fece un grattino a Dorian, il quale rispose con un breve abbaio. “Ciao anche a te!” Quando la ragazza sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, notò che il docente aveva i capelli, biondi come il grano, leggermente spettinati. _Che avesse avuto compagnia...?_ Al pensiero si sentì strana, ma cercò di non farci caso. “Ciao Lehira, tutto bene?” chiese lui, passandosi una mano fra la chioma mossa. “Entra pure. Stavo preparando del tè, ti va?”

“Oh, sarebbe fantastico, g-grazie” sussurrò la mora, aggiustandosi una ciocca che le era volata davanti al naso.

Non appena entrò, un intenso aroma di rosa pervase la stanza.  
  
Cullen tornò con un vassoio di legno deliziosamente decorato e riempì la tazza della giovane. “E' un tè rosso. Fa caldo, ma non riesco proprio a farne a meno!” ridacchiò, versandosene un po' anche per sé. Prese il libro di storia e bevve un poco, iniziando a sfogliare le pagine. In realtà... non era proprio il testo ciò che stava osservando, bensì la studentessa: Trevelyan sorseggiava, tenendo la tazzina di porcellana, bianca come la sua pelle, fra il pollice e l'indice. Le sue guance arrossirono quando il vapore arrivò a sfiorarle il volto e le labbra carnose si inumidirono. “Neanche io posso rinunciarvi... a casa n-ne ho tanti” ammise la mora, concentrandosi sul libro e stropicciando velocemente gli occhi. Quando li alzò, notò che il professore la stava guardando con le sue iridi ambrate. Forse... stava solo attendendo che finisse il tè per portare le tazzine in cucina.  
“Cosa faremo o-oggi?” domandò, posando la mano sana sul quaderno, pronta a prendere appunti.  
Il professore posò la tazza sul tavolo. “Oggi parleremo della filosofia medievale”.

                                                        

Quando il professore le chiese di esporre l'argomento trattato, le si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Deglutì a fatica e pensò che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, anche se in realtà conosceva abbastanza bene l'argomento: era la timidezza a giocare brutti scherzi. Cercò disperatamente un punto dove guardare, optando per la copertina del quaderno – all'esame sarebbe sicuramente stata bocciata per il suo carattere, ma confidò nel fatto che Cullen comprendesse la sua timidezza. Iniziò a spiegare sottovoce, senza abbandonare il suo tipico balbettio.

Non fu mai interrotta nel giro di venti minuti... finché il suo cellulare non cominciò a squillare. Si portò una mano alla fronte, maledicendo sé stessa per non avere messo il silenzioso e chiunque le stesse telefonando. “C-chiedo scusa, riattacco subito!” Che figura imbarazzante. Vide il nome della sua compagna di stanza, Nicole, sul display dello smartphone malconcio. “Richiamerà più tardi.” Impostò la vibrazione e lasciò il cellulare sul tavolo, ricominciando a spiegare. “Dicevamo: l'epoca b-buia inizia n-nel...”

Nuovamente, Nicole cercò di contattarla: che fosse qualcosa di grave? Guardò il professore per un'istante. “Posso rispondere? D-deve essere importante... n-non mi ha mai telefonato i-in vita sua...”

Il biondo asserì, passandosi la mano sul mento.

“Nicole, c-che c'è, s-sono a... c-cosa stai dicendo? P-parla più lenta, p-perché piangi?” L'espressione della ragazza divenne una maschera d'orrore e impallidì di colpo. “COSA?!” Il suo tono si alzò di diverse ottave e iniziò a tremare, facendola alzare dalla sedia per lo scarico di adrenalina che il suo corpo stava subendo. Fece leva sulla mano fasciata e gemette per il dolore. “Hanno... preso tutto? A-anche il...? La signora Wells...O-oh mio D-dio. Io... c-cerco di arrivare...”

Quando ricevette la notizia successiva, la sua voce diventò poco più che un sussurro, gracchiando nella sua gola come se faticasse ad uscire. “...e io d-dove vado? N-non ho altri posti i-in cui stare...” Crollò di nuovo sulla sedia di ciliegio, posando la mano ferita sul tavolo e cominciò a singhiozzare; lasciando che le lacrime scorressero sul suo volto. “Tu n-non...? V-va bene. Grazie.”

Chiuse la telefonata, dando le spalle al professore – quando si era alzata aveva spostato la sedia senza accorgersene e non l'aveva notato sino a quel momento – e iniziò a piangere violentemente, portandosi la mano alla bocca. Cullen si alzò immediatamente, preoccupato e un po' in imbarazzo per la situazione. “Lehira...” sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lei e posando una mano sulla sua spalla, mentre cercava di guardarla negli occhi. “Cosa è successo?”

Lehira rispose con un abbraccio. Fu un gesto dettato dalla paura e dal terrore di rimanere sola, che solo quel gesto riuscì a colmare, seppur in parte, trovando conforto in quel contatto umano, in quel calore. Quando si rese conto di essersi stretta a lui, lasciò immediatamente la presa e tentò di asciugarsi le lacrime. “Hanno... svaligiato c-casa mia e la mia v-vicina è...morta.”

Non seppe neppure se doveva scusarsi per la reazione, se doveva andarsene e rimanere sola.; la sua testa era nel caos più totale e il mondo cominciò a crollarle addosso. Cercò di recuperare un minimo di lucidità. “Io... devo andare. D-devo trovare un posto d-dove stare.” Disse al professore, alzandosi e barcollando per prendere la borsa. “Mi d-dispiace se...l'ho...”

Le parole le morirono in bocca quando vide l'espressione preoccupata dell'uomo e, nuovamente, non seppe cosa fare, così strinse forte i manici della borsa e abbassò lo sguardo.

“E' terribile”, rispose lui, con il sangue congelato nelle vene. Si umettò le labbra secche e guardò attorno a sé, cercando disperatamente una soluzione. “Non è colpa tua” disse, cercando di confortarla e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro come una trottola impazzita, mentre la mora lo fissava interdetta e un poco spaventata. Cullen pensò a che affermazione idiota avesse detto – certo che non era colpa di Lehira. Ad un certo punto si fermò davanti a lei e le mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Ti ospiterò io.”

Fu una risposta istintiva, ma non del tutto irragionevole: una ragazza poco più che ventenne, sola e senza un lavoro... dove sarebbe andata? Si sentì in dovere di aiutarla.

Aspettò una risposta, cercandola negli occhi verdi foresta, lucidi e arrossati.


	6. Capitolo VI

Lehira si impietrì, quando il professore le propose di stare da lui. Provò un misto di soggezione, paura... e protezione. Deglutì, insicura – non poteva rimanere a casa del suo docente, era fuori discussione! Avrebbe rischiato di metterlo nei guai. “Lei... è molto g-gentile ma n-non posso. E' troppo. S-suppongo che abbia g-già tanti impegni...”, singhiozzò, “io sarei solo un peso."Si avviò verso il corridoio stretto e alto, faticando per via dei tremori. “Troverò u-un posto. Ha g-già fatto troppo per me.”  
  
“Non importa” disse lui con voce calda e rassicurante. “Sei una studentessa al primo anno, Lehira. Hai bisogno di un posto sicuro e tranquillo per studiare...non devi preoccuparti.” Le prese una mano con estrema cautela, sperando di tranquillizzarla. Era tesa e muoveva il polso nervosamente, ma la sua pelle era tanto soffice e morbida. “E' il minimo che possa fare...”

Quel contatto fu... strano. Lehira rimase interdetta e abbassò lo sguardo per osservare le loro mani, ma non mosse il resto del corpo neanche di un millimetro. Aveva ancora il fiato corto per il pianto e gli occhi irritati. Spostò poi le sue iridi verdi su di lui e sentì una forte sensazione di pace, per un piccolo e magico istante. Dopo così tanti anni, qualcuno si stava preoccupando per lei. Sussurrò un flebile “grazie”, lasciando cadere la borsa a terra e posando la schiena contro la porta. Il suo sguardo era concentrato sulla punta delle scarpe nere che indossava. “Dovrei comunque a-andare a vedere se è p-possibile prendere d-dei vestiti e c-ciò che è rimasto.”  
La sensazione di disagio crebbe nuovamente in lei, alimentando i tic nervosi del collo e degli occhi. Ritirò la mano da quella del biondo e la posò sul proprio petto, massaggiandolo e serrando in denti. “Può accompagnarmi?” domandò, guardandolo per un istante nelle iridi color miele.

Cullen ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Vedere una persona tanto triste rendeva triste anche lui. Non riuscì a sopportare quei due grandi occhi colmi di lacrime, sempre velati da una leggera malinconia. “Certo. Dove vivi?”   
La ragazza si grattò la testa, rendendosi conto che da lì era un po' distante e che le dispiaceva che dovesse macinare tutti quei chilometri. “Quasi dall'altra parte della città...spero non sia un p-problema.”  
Il biondo, in risposta, scosse il capo. “Non preoccuparti, prenderemo la mia auto” disse distratto, tastandosi i pantaloni per vedere se aveva le chiavi in tasca. “Ma dove diamine le ho messe?” borbottò, per poi trovarle sul tavolo accanto all'ingresso. Lehira si spostò e aprì la porta, mentre il golden retriver le toccava amorevolmente il palmo della mano destra. “T-torniamo fra u-un po', pelosetto.”

                                                         

Scesero in fretta le scale, dirigendosi al garage, interrato due livelli rispetto al piano dov'era posto l'alloggio del professore. Lehira si aspettava un'utilitaria o una Mini, invece a rispondere al richiamo delle chiavi fu un' Audi TT rossa come il corallo e la cosa la stupì non poco, sopratutto perché era la sua auto preferita e l'aveva sempre sognata, ma non poteva neppure permettersi la patente... Cullen le aprì velocemente la porta e lei salì, asciugandosi le lacrime che continuavano a rigare la sua pelle di porcellana. “G-grazie ancora, professore. N-non so come s-sdebitarmi.” Appoggiò la testa al finestrino, guardando la pioggia schiantarsi contro la pietra e il cemento in una danza frenetica.

Cullen mise in moto la sportiva e osservò Lehira di sottecchi per buona parte del tragitto, specie ai semafori, pregando che cessasse di singhiozzare. Non doveva essere facile: era avvenuta una disgrazia, aveva avuto una crisi isterica davanti al suo professore e ora era evidente che provasse rabbia e paura allo stesso tempo. La cosa serrò le labbra della mora per i successivi trenta minuti: l'unica cosa che saltuariamente spezzava il silenzio fra di loro fu il rombo dei tuoni che attraversavano la città.  
Trevelyan chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il calore del sedile in pelle riscaldati l'avvolgesse. Inspirò profondamente, riempiendosi i polmoni d'aria, e sentì qualcosa pervadere il suo olfatto, qualcosa di tanto forte da scollegarla dai suoi grigi pensieri per qualche istante: era un' aroma selvatico e dolce allo stesso tempo. Che fosse...? Inspirò ancora e sentì il profumo accarezzarle il corpo.  
Era il suo odore. Serrò la mascella, cercando di fare mente locale su cose più importanti, tipo tutto quello che aveva a casa, per controllare cosa avessero preso i ladri, ma la vista ricadde nuovamente sul professore. Osservò la mano sinistra sul volante e quella destra sul cambio, le vene leggermente in rilievo, lo sguardo dritto sulla strada, la cicatrice sul labbro...  _Perché le era tutto così familiare?_

Qualunque pensiero che passava per la sua mente fu interrotto dai lampeggianti e dalle sirene della polizia. Erano arrivati.

                                                         

Cullen e Lehira scesero dall'automobile e si indirizzarono verso il palazzo davanti a loro, notando un numero non indifferente di agenti e transenne disposti in maniera più o meno ordinata attorno alla costruzione, che doveva risalire alla metà del 1900. Quando la giovane cercò di avvicinarsi all'ingresso, una poliziotta alta e magra, dai capelli nero carbone, la fermò. “Non potete entrare, signorina!” ordinò, allontanandola con una bracciata. “Ma... è c-casa mia, h-ho bisogno di prendere almeno i miei v-vestiti, la prego!” supplicò, cercando a tastoni il portafoglio all'interno della borsa e porgendo i documenti al militare. La donna prese la carta d'identità e li osservò, controllando la foto e la residenza. “Chiederò al mio superiore. Vogliate scusarmi un secondo” disse, allontanandosi e dirigendosi verso un uomo più basso e sulla cinquantina. Restò a parlare con lui un paio di minuti, poi tornò da Lehira. “Non possiamo farla entrare, signorina, ma se vuole posso prenderle io ciò di cui ha bisogno, ammesso che non sia zona contaminata dalle prove. Mi dica.”  
La donna parve leggermente scocciata dal fatto di dover perdere tempo a recuperare degli indumenti, ma era necessario. “N-nella mia camera c'è un armadio b-blu... i v-vestiti che ci sono lì dentro v-vanno bene, assieme all'intimo p-per qualche giorno... una settimana...?” domandò, voltandosi verso Cullen per un'istante,il quale accennò, poi tornò a osservare l'altra. “Per il tempo n-necessario p-prima che rendiate la mia c-casa agibile, insomma.” La tizia annuì, poi sparì nell'alloggio per prendere ciò che le era stato richiesto: tornò con dei vestiti color pesca e lunghi, altri azzurri e alcuni neri, facendo arrossire la mora per la vergogna, ma non poteva rimandarla indietro – erano le uniche cose femminili che possedeva e, stupidamente, non aveva specificato che voleva dei jeans e delle t-shirt, anziché degli abiti veri e propri.  
Cullen si avvicinò. “Ho... una busta in macchina. Posso?” chiese con un filo di voce, allungando le mani verso gli indumenti che teneva in braccio. “Sì, grazie.” Lasciò che l'uomo prendesse il tutto e lo seguì, guardando per un'ultima volta il palazzo, poi indirizzò la vista verso un'ambulanza, dove vide un sacco lungo e nero, aperto per metà – probabilmente a casa di un cedimento della zip o qualcosa del genere. Da lontano vide il volto insanguinato della sua vicina di casa, gli occhi ancora impauriti e velati dalla morte, le vene bluastre attorno alle orbite, la mascella rotta.  _L'avevano massacrata._  
Le tremarono le gambe e cercò di avvicinarsi alla macchina, con le mani davanti alla bocca, il sudore freddo lungo le tempie e il collo, la voglia di vomitare. “Professore...”

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che cadde a terra, sentendo solo più il proprio cuore riecheggiare nel cranio.

Quando Cullen chiuse la portiera di scatto per rispondere alla giovane, quello che vide lo spaventò. Si precipitò da lei e le sollevò la testa, imprecando.  _Cristo!_  Alzò lo sguardo e cercò gli infermieri che stavano chiudendo il cofano del mezzo di soccorso e urlò per chiedere aiuto. Uno di loro – Cremisius, così riportava la targhetta sulla divisa da paramedico – corse subito dai due e si piegò sul ginocchio destro per appurare la salute della ragazza. “Lei chi è? Un parente?” domandò, mentre le misurava il battito cardiaco. Increspò le sopracciglia e arricciò il naso, probabilmente sentendo qualcosa di strano. “No, sono il suo...professore” ammise, grattandosi nervosamente la testa e chiedendosi se quella fosse stata la risposta che il giovane si era aspettato, visto che lo guardò male.  
“Hey, mi senti, ragazzina?” chiese il paramedico, dandole un leggero schiaffetto sulla guancia. “E' sotto stress, deve solo stare a riposo” disse infine, mentre Lehira riapriva piano gli occhi. L'aiutò a sedersi e le fece bere un sorso d'acqua, gentilmente offerto da un suo collega.  
Trevelyan si trovò davanti l'androgino in tuta rossa e Cullen, con le iridi ambrate cariche di apprensione... era un colore che non aveva mai visto in nessun altro. Socchiuse leggermente le labbra per respirare, con fatica, e provò ad accennare un mezzo sorriso al professore, cercando di rassicurarlo un poco, seppur non avesse ancora capito cosa fosse successo. Il biondo le mise istintivamente una mano sulla guancia. “Tutto bene?” chiese dolcemente. La sua pelle era liscia e morbida, bianca e umida sotto gli occhi e sulle guance. Lehira chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, mentre le dita ruvide del professore la sfioravano e infondevano calore sul suo volto. “Sto b-bene, penso.”  
“Mi hai fatto spaventare” mormorò, mentre il paramedico si allontanava, guardandoli un po' male. Cullen lo ringraziò con un cenno della testa, poi tornò a scrutare gli occhi verdi. “Torniamo a casa? Cioè... ti porto a casa mia” si corresse, mordendosi un labbro. La mano abbandonò il viso quasi con vergogna per averlo toccato e l'aiutò ad alzarsi.  _Si sentiva in dovere di aiutarla._


	7. Capitolo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo leggermente più lungo del solito - in realtà è tutto dialogo.  
> 12/09/2015 - testo aggiornato con alcuni dettagli riguardanti la vita di Cullen.

“Fa come se fossi a casa tua, ok?” disse gentilmente il professore una volta entrati nell'alloggio. Posò le chiavi sul tavolo dell'ingresso e guardò di sottecchi il volto triste di Lehira. Intanto il cane li accolse tutto scodinzolante. Si alzò su due zampe, felice di rivedere il padrone, il quale lo accarezzò, poi fece le feste anche alla giovane, ma non le saltò addosso...quasi come se percepisse le sue emozioni e non volesse recarle noia. Si limitò a girarle attorno e ad annusarla. L'uomo si addentrò nell'appartamento. “Dunque... questo è il bagno. Fai con comodo e...” fece Cullen, mentre aprì un cassetto da dove prelevò un set di asciugamani rossi, che posò sul marmo bianco finemente lavorato, “questi sono per te. Io vado a preparare la cena... se hai voglia di mangiare.” Magari l'accaduto le aveva chiuso lo stomaco e lui non aveva molto in casa, ma non voleva che rimanesse a digiuno.  
Lehira sorrise timidamente, ringraziandolo. Nel mentre le chiedeva della cena, il suo stomaco borbottò e lei si mise a ridere, con la stanchezza negli occhi ma comunque con un piccolo desiderio di prendersi in giro. “Penso abbia già risposto la pancia p-per me!”  
Prelevò una piccola sacchetta scura dalla propria borsa, contenente cosmetici e alcune ampolline di profumo che si portava ovunque, e aspettò che l'uomo uscisse. Il bagno era enorme e aveva delle belle luci soffuse dai toni caldi. _E' così rilassante_ , pensò, iniziando a spogliarsi. Aprì il getto della doccia e lasciò che l'acqua scivolasse addosso ai suoi capelli fra il rosso e il nero, lungo il suo corpo, sul suo viso contratto.

                                                           

Cullen aprì il frigorifero, prendendo del pollo e successivamente del riso dalla dispensa: avrebbe cucinato un piatto orientale. Preparò tutto l'occorrente e iniziò ad affettare la carne in compagnia di un Dorian scodinzolante. Mentre sentiva lo scroscio dell'acqua, sperò che Lehira non trovasse tutto troppo estraneo e scomodo: fare la doccia e dormire a casa di un (quasi) estraneo come lui... beh, per lui era una cosa positiva -- significava che lei si fidava e ne era felice; sperava di non deludere le sue aspettative e di farla sentire a suo agio per quei pochi giorni che sarebbe rimasta con lui. _Ah, giusto!_ Dove avrebbe dormito? Sospirò, conoscendo già la risposta. Le avrebbe ceduto il suo letto, naturalmente. Mentre il riso si cuoceva sul fuoco, si diresse in camera per cambiare le lenzuola color avorio con un completo color panna e si assicurò che fosse tutto in ordine, poi svuotò due cassettoni di un comodino di legno chiaro, sperando che fossero abbastanza per le necessità della ragazza.

                                                            

Lehira uscì dalla doccia, dopo un pianto liberatorio durato diversi minuti e coprì il proprio corpo pallido con uno degli asciugamani. Passò il tessuto spugnoso lungo il suo corpo, con estrema lentezza, per poi pettinarsi i capelli e legarli in una coda di cavallo -- si era dimenticata di chiedere dove fosse il phon e non voleva sembrare troppo esigente, anche se si trattava di una cosa stupida. Si spruzzò il suo profumo floreale che aveva preso prima dalla borsa e indossò un vestito azzurro e blu, molto leggero: sembrava quello più guardabile fra tutti.   
Abbandonò timidamente il bagno, senza trucco e i suoi vestiti larghi. Si fermò ad accarezzare il golden, che l'aveva intercettata nel corridoio. “Ciao p-pelosetto!” lo salutò, coccolandolo e chiedendosi cosa fosse quel buon aroma che vagava per l'alloggio.  
L'uomo guardò la cena, tutto soddisfatto: sperava che quelle pietanze le piacessero perché non aveva altro da offrirle, se non qualche mela e del buon vino italiano. Mentre canticchiava un motivetto a caso, sentì dei passi. “Tutto ok, Lehira? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” urlò, cercando di farsi sentire sopra lo sfrigolio dell'olio che stava dorando gli ultimi pezzettini di pollame. Trevelyan non capì cosa stesse dicendo e si avvicinò alla porta. Certo che la poliziotta avrebbe potuto prenderle anche dei vestiti migliori... supperò timidamente l'ingresso della cucina, rossa in volto. “Non ho capito, scusi, c'era c-casino...”  
Cullen si voltò. “Sì, dicevo che...” Si interruppe e non si rese nemmeno conto della sua espressione che era quasi quella di un pesce lesso. La mora indossava un... vestitino alquanto leggero. Dimenticò quello che stava dicendo e si sentì un imbecille. Che figura, l'aveva fissata e... non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Se le fosse sembrato uno psicopatico? L'avrebbe messa in soggezione ed era l'ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento. Farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso le padelle. “...hai fame?”

Quando il suo professore le rivolse quello sguardo, Lehira rimase congelata sul posto. Serrò le mascelle e si nascose dall'altra parte del muro, esternamente alla cucina. Si portò entrambe le mani sulle guance, sentendole ardere, e il suo stomaco si chiuse del tutto. “Io...” cercò di farsi sentire e alzò la voce, “...non molta, i-in verità.”  
Il biondo capì e si sentì in colpa per averla fissata in quel modo, anche se per pochi istanti. _L'avrò spaventata... forse sarebbe il caso di chiederle scusa._ Doveva mostrarsi più... distante? Non avrebbe implicato però il cessare di essere gentile o educato.  _Ah, dannazione... meglio pensare a non far bruciare questo dannato riso al pollo._  
Spense il fuoco e prese due piatti. “Va bene... se vuoi il letto è pulito, ti lascio il piatto nel frigo per dopo?”

Merda. Forse quelle parole lo avevano offeso? Era stata sgarbatissima... dopo tutto quello che era successo, lui aveva cucinato per lei e aveva detto che non aveva fame. _Gran bella mossa_  pensò Lehira. Cercò di rimediare – non era assolutamente il modo ideale per cominciare la serata. “N-no, mangerò adesso, m-mi farà bene. Vado a lavarmi le mani” mormorò infine, dirigendosi nuovamente verso il bagno. Nel mentre, l'altro preparò la tavola, spegnendo le luci più forti e lasciando un'applique a luce calda, che regolò ad una bassa intensità. Mise anche una piccola candela profumata a tavola – era solito farlo quasi tutte le sere. Nonostante tutto, era un uomo di fede e gli piaceva riflettere sulla sua vita davanti al tremore di quelle piccole fiammelle. Gli aromi, che spesso erano a base di oli o resine, lo aiutavano. Era distante dai pensieri della Chiesa e reputava che esistesse un _Creatore_. Aveva avuto questa convinzione sin da piccolo e nessuno era stato in grado di cambiarla.   
“C-che buon profumo!” lo sorprese lei, mettendosi a sedere. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando il delizioso odorino che il riso emanava. Cullen avvicinò una bottiglia di vino al suo bicchiere. “Bevi?” domandò, prima di piegare il collo della bottiglia verso di lei. Lehira annuì, anche se solitamente non assumeva alcolici... ma sentì la necessità di farlo, quella sera.   
Gli occhi ambrati analizzarono il viso fresco e struccato di lei: era carina anche senza mascara e quant'altro. “Io... ti volevo domandare scusa per prima, per te deve essere difficile tutto ciò” ammise, portandosi la forchetta alla bocca e masticando la pietanza. “Voglio aiutarti e non...ah, suonava meglio nella mia testa!” borbottò sottovoce, con un filo d'imbarazzo. “Insomma, se ci dovesse essere qualcosa che non va... qualcuno che non ti va” ridacchiò, indicando Dorian per sdrammatizzare la situazione, “puoi dirmelo senza problemi.”

Lehira posò la forchetta sul bordo del piatto, sorseggiando il vino. “Va tutto b-bene. Lei è... tanto gentile.” Sorseggiò ancora un poco del liquido rosso e forte, sentendosi sempre più leggera... ci mancava solo che si facesse figuracce a causa dell'alcol. “Come m-mai ha deciso di fare il professore?” Domandò all'improvviso, provando a cambiare discorso -- era la sua specialità saltare di palo in frasca.  
Cullen giocò con un pezzetto di pollo e fece un mezzo sorriso. “L'archeologia e la storia mi sono sempre piaciute. Venire a contatto con civiltà e culture antiche, scoprire reperti vecchi di millenni... mi è sempre interessato. Ho un debole per i Templari, quell'ordine mi affascina.” Masticò lentamente e si umettò le labbra. “Prima passavo diverso tempo fra gli scavi, poi ho iniziato a dare lezioni private quando ero abbastanza giovane e da lì capii che mi piaceva trasmettere agli altri ciò che avevo imparato.” Fece spallucce. “E tu? Cosa ti ha spinto ad iscriverti a questo corso di laurea?” domandò, altrettanto curioso.  
Il fatto che anche lui avesse una passione per i Templari confortò Lehira, spronandola leggermente a continuare la chiacchierata. “Io? Mi p-piace imparare. S-sapere come è nata la nostra civiltà, c-come ci siamo evoluti. E' la cosa più bella del mondo” sorrise, sentendosi dire quelle parole, poi corrugò la fronte. “A proposito, quello scudo a-all'entrata: da dove arriva?”

Il docente appoggiò le spalle sullo schienale della sedia. “Quello lo trovai in uno scavo a ovest dell'Inghilterra. Lo studiai per settimane... era uno dei primi simboli dell'ordine: noi lo conosciamo con una croce rossa su sfondo bianco, come ben sai perché ai Templari veniva incisa una croce sul petto per essere riconosciuti su campo, qualora perdessero i segni di riconoscimento. Inizialmente era una spada fiammeggiante” disse, con il cuore pieno di gioia e gli occhi illuminati da una luce che raramente li pervadeva. “Il proprietario di quello scudo è stato sepolto vicino ad una donna. Ho cercato di rintracciare i nomi in qualche maniera ma è stato impossibile.” Lehira guardò il professore con infinito rispetto: era una persona ricca di cultura e avrebbe passato ore ad ascoltarlo mentre parlava del suo lavoro. “Piacerebbe anche a me fare l'archeologa” disse, ridendo. “Forse è meglio che io vada, prima di iniziare a b-blaterare.”

“Spero che tu ci riesca, in un futuro prossimo” mormorò, riuscendo a scorgere il rossore sulle guance di Lehira, probabilmente per via del vino. “Ti mostro la camera.” Lo seguì e lui gli mostrò gli spazi e il letto, preparati apposta per lei. “Se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa... anche di notte, non esitare a chiamarmi” proferì, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Da quando si era trasferito in quell'appartamento, nessun altro a parte lui aveva mai dormito in quel letto, pensò, se non suo fratello o una delle sue sorelle quando venivano a fargli visita.

“G-grazie professore! N-non doveva scomodarsi così tanto... potevo d-dormire sul divano” disse, sospirando. Non voleva fare di nuovo la figura della maleducata. “Buonanotte, g-grazie mille ancora una volta.”

Cullen sorrise. “Non c'è di che.”


	8. Capitolo VIII

Lehira si spogliò lentamente, rimanendo in intimo. Si buttò sopra le coperte morbide color panna e bordeaux, assaporando il leggero aroma che pervadeva la camera.  
 _Quell'odore._  
Il letto era soffice ed enorme: vi si rotolò sopra, affondando la testa nel cuscino e cominciò a piangere per la tristezza e la stanchezza – era una depressione con i contro fiocchi, la sua. Si addormentò poco dopo, con gli occhi doloranti come se l'avessero presa a cazzotti in pieno volto.  
I suoi sogni furono agitati e confusi: era nel medioevo, in una camera di pietra, circondata dall'oscurità – fatta eccezione per una piccola candela in mezzo al vuoto. Vide la figura di un uomo entrare, ma non riuscì a capire chi fosse. Lo sconosciuto le accarezzò il viso e avvicinò le sue labbra, ma appena si sfiorarono, una luce rossa illuminò tutto, accecandoli. Un mostro enorme altro tre volte lei e con il viso sfigurato fece per afferrarla, ma l'uomo usò il proprio corpo come scudo, difendendola. 

Si svegliò di scatto, con le mani sulla bocca per non urlare.

                                                                 

Cullen dormì sonni più o meno tranquilli, con una morbida coperta ad avvolgerlo sul divano. La sveglia suonò alle sei in punto. Pigramente, la zittì con un dito e mugugnò infastidito. Ora erano in due a condividere l'appartamento (tre, contando Dorian), perciò sarebbe stato un bene per tutti se fosse stato il primo ad alzarsi. Sospirò e si sforzò di abbandonare il comodo giaciglio.   
Dopo essersi fatto una doccia rinfrescante ed essersi vestito, entrò in cucina e si spiaccicò una mano sulla faccia: aveva dimenticato di sparecchiare. Rassettò la cucina velocemente e senza fare troppo rumore, posando i bicchieri e i piatti nella lavastoviglie. Doveva anche portare fuori il cane, così preparò una colazione veloce: sulla tavola lasciò del tè caldo, biscotti, fette di pane, marmellata, miele e un biglietto:

_Porto fuori Dorian, torno in un lampo._

                                                                  

La ragazza si svegliò stanca e tormentata per via di quegli incubi. Chissà chi era quell'uomo che stava per baciarla... Si portò una mano alla testa per via di una leggera emicrania e si girò di lato, notando un pezzo di carta sotto la porta. Si alzò con un po' di fatica ma stimolata dalla curiosità e lesse il messaggio. Sorrise teneramente: quell'uomo era davvero gentile con lei... si morse le labbra e si vestì, per poi andare in salotto. Trovò una bellissima colazione... _che buon uomo..._ però sarebbe stato scortese non aspettarlo.  
  
Nell'attesa, prese un libro dalla biblioteca di Cullen, si mise a gambe incrociate sulla pregiata sedia di ciliegio scuro e iniziò a sfogliare le pagine. Venti minuti dopo, il biondo e il peloso rientrarono in casa. “Buongiorno! Dormito bene?” domandò, prendendo posto. “Ancora non hai mangiato? Su, muoviti!” disse, lanciandole una brioche incartata. “Non vorrai mica arrivare in ritardo alla mia lezione?”  
Lehira lo guardò e afferrò al volo il dolce, lasciando il libro sul bordo del tavolo. “B-buongiorno a lei”  ridacchiò timidamente per via dell'allegria che quella mattina traspirava nella stanza. “Il suo letto è m-molto comodo, ma r-ripeto, se vuole dormo sul d-divano.” Morse il pane soffice su cui aveva spalmato una cucchiaiata di marmellata alla pesca. Il Il biondino la guardò in silenzio con un mezzo sorriso, mentre masticava anche lui una fetta di pancarré. “Quando tornerai a casa, potrò dormire tutti i giorni nel mio letto” fece spallucce e bevve un sorso di tè. Solo allora iniziò a notare che il balbettio di Lehira era presente in quasi ogni frase che pronunciasse: si chiese se fosse lui a renderla tanto insicura, ma dal lato trovava quella caratteristica... tenera.

Sorrise ampiamente quando le labbra di lei si piegarono verso l'alto, seppur un velo di tristezza rimanesse sempre su quel giovane viso. Scostò lo sguardo, indirizzandolo verso l'orologio a muro. “Porc... è tardissimo!” disse, alzandosi di scatto. “Ti accompagnerò qualche metro prima dell'Università, se per te va bene. Così... insomma... hai capito” mormorò, ancora una volta imbarazzato per la situazione.

                                                                   

Il professore decise di non dilungarsi troppo, quella mattina, visto che gli alunni erano pochi. Ogni tanto, mentre spiegava la lezione, rivolgeva uno sguardo fulmineo verso Lehira: si chiese se la ragazza stesse riuscendo a seguire la lezione o se i suoi pensieri fossero ancora legati al disastro che aveva subito. Dopo un'ora e mezza di spiegazione no-stop, lasciò spazio alle domande e ai dubbi. Le curiosità non furono molte, così concluse con venti minuti di anticipo rispetto alla tabella di marcia. Ringraziando il cielo, quella era l'unica classe che avrebbe avuto per tutta la giornata – per tanto sarebbe tornato a casa poco dopo, ma non sapeva se Lehira avrebbe avuto altre lezioni. Si congedò, prendendo la sua immancabile ventiquattr'ore scura e uscì dall'istituto. Sfilò il suo vecchio iPhone dalla tasca e digitò velocemente un messaggio:

_Hai altre lezioni? Sono al Green Pea per pranzo, se hai bisogno di me._

Esitò un momento prima di inviare l'sms: messaggiare con una sua alunna, rendersi tanto disponibile...Forse poteva suonare come un... _flirt_?   
Selezionò la voce “invia” prima che se ne pentisse e ripose il telefonino nei pantaloni. Non sapeva nemmeno perché si stesse facendo tanti problemi... la situazione era particolare, in fin dei conti. Certe cose erano necessarie.

Il telefono di Lehira vibrò e si chiese chi fosse. Quando sbloccò la tastiera, vide un numero che non aveva salvato in memoria: Cullen. Digitò frettolosamente la risposta.

_Sì, ho un'altra ora con la prof. Pentaghast e tutto il pomeriggio con la DeFer. No problem, torno a piedi. L._

Ammise a sé stessa che non le avrebbe dato dispiacere pranzare fuori, ma con il suo professore e sopratutto con il portafoglio quasi vuoto... proprio no. Avrebbe preso qualcosa dalla dispensa e l'avrebbe mangiucchiata tranquilla nel salotto, in compagnia di Dorian – anche se la parola “tranquillità” era un eufemismo: continuava a sentirsi fuori luogo. Cullen ricevette il messaggio dopo qualche minuto e rispose con un semplice “A più tardi.” Non era un tipo da sms, di solito preferiva parlare dal vivo o al telefono.

                                                                     

Il pranzo del professore fu veloce ma salutare, come sempre. Non gli piacevano i fastfood e non ricordava l'ultima volta che ne avesse frequentato uno, in più il proprietario del locale era un tipo simpatico e ogni tanto gli faceva dei prezzi di favore. Consumato il pasto, prese la sua Audi e tornò a casa. Una volta arrivato, salì velocemente le scale – non vedeva l'ora di bere qualcosa di fresco. Aprì la porta e salutò come sovente il piccolo animale da compagnia. “Ehi, ehi! Piano con quelle zampe!” disse tutto sorridente al golden retriver che saltellava di qua e di là. L'uomo aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore, ma il suo profumo era ancora ben percepibile e ringraziò il cielo di non puzzare come un maiale. Entrò in camera da letto e si tolse la maglietta, preso dal caldo; l'abbandonò su una sedia e si concesse una doccia rinfrescante. Usò il solito bagnoschiuma al muschio bianco e si massaggiò le spalle un po' irrigidite, pensando a cosa cucinare per cena. Quel suo cervello era sempre in movimento... sognò di andare in vacanza, di prendersi delle meritate ferie. Chiuse il getto d'acqua e si vestì, sentendosi un po' meglio. Poco dopo, il familiare _driiiin_ del campanello lo fece sobbalzare, destandolo dai suoi rimuginamenti. Lasciò i fornelli e si diresse velocemente all'ingresso, aprendo la porta. Vide Lehira con un vassoio in mano e inarcò le sopracciglia. “Scusi il ritardo!” sorrise timidamente, facendo il suo ingresso in casa. “Ho pensato di... contribuire anche io. So cucinare p-poco per cui... ecco” sussurrò, porgendo il misterioso contenuto al professore. “E' andata bene la sua giornata?” domandò, provando a essere gentile. Sarebbe stata lì ancora per qualche giorno e non voleva passare perennemente per una musona. Aveva speso i pochi soldi che le erano rimasti per quel piccolo gesto. “Non posso lamentarmi” mormorò Cullen. “Non dovevi, Lehira...”   
Si diresse in cucina, facendo segno di seguirla, poi posò il contenitore sul ripiano in marmo della cucina. “Cosa sono?” domandò, curioso, mentre Lehira osservava, altrettanto curiosa, alcuni dettagli dei mobili in legno. “Oh, sono... d-dei dolci.”

                                                                      

Durante la cena, parlarono del più e del meno, gustandosi un delizioso primo. La mora scoprì che il docente aveva imparato a cucinare sia da solo che con l'ausilio delle sue due sorelle, Mia e Rosalie. Era davvero bravo, ma ammise che con le torte era una vera e propria frana, proprio mentre Lehira metteva la confezione di dolci sul tavolo della sala, aprendola e rivelando dei piccoli cupcake decorati con rose in pasta di zucchero. A quel punto la domanda di Cullen venne spontanea – non era la prima volta che associava i delicati fiori alla ragazza. “Ti... ti piacciono le rose?” chiese in un sussurro, rendendosi conto che anche il profumo che lei indossava aveva l'aroma di quelle romantiche piante. La guardò per un istante negli occhi verdi e bellissimi, dal taglio particolare, poi addentò il soffice regalo.   
Trevelyan resse lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi si concentrò anch'essa sul cupcake, masticandolo piano e assaporando il cioccolato che conteneva. “Sì. Le adoro.”   
“Sul mio davanzale ce ne sono alcune” disse l'altro, indicando la finestra, da cui, appunto, spuntavano alcuni boccioli bianchi, ormai chiusi per l'arrivo della notte. Lehira sgranò gli occhi, stupita da tanta bellezza. Avrebbe tanto voluto prenderne una ma non le sembrò una buona idea.   
Nel frattempo, Cullen si stava servendo del limoncello. “Vuoi?... ammesso che sia una buona idea bere prima di studiare... sempre che tu te la senta” proferì, tornando serio. “No, g-grazie... penso che mi limiterò ad un tè.” Poi notò che il viso del professore era macchiato di cioccolato. “Ha una...” indicò il proprio viso e mimò il gesto di pulirsi, confondendo il biondino, che poi capì. “Oh.” Le sue guance diventarono un poco rosse e cercò di togliere il residuo di cupcake dalla bocca. “Così?” Lehira rise. “No, professore...p-posso?” chiese mormorando, per poi prendere un tovagliolo. Eliminò la macchietta con delicatezza, per poi ritrarre la mano un filo tremolante. Fissò le iridi mielate per un istante. “L'aspetto nel suo studio” sussurrò, prendendo i libri e mordendosi il labbro.

 


	9. Capitolo IX

Lehira prese i quaderni e i libri che aveva posato in camera da letto il giorno prima e si sedette al lungo tavolo di ciliegio scuro dello studio. “Q-qual è l'argomento, questa sera?” chiese senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua penna stilografica, ancora leggermente imbarazzata per la situazione di prima. Osservò l'uomo di nascosto, notando alcune vene in rilievo sul braccio... non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto fosse muscoloso; che fosse frutto dei tanti anni passati nei siti archeologici? Lui si inumidì le labbra e sistemò gli occhiali tondi sul proprio naso. “Andremo un po' più veloci del solito” mormorò, sfogliando le pagine. “I prossimi capitoli sono abbastanza semplici.” Fece per arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia fino al gomito, distraendo nuovamente la mora, poi cominciò ufficialmente la lezione. Passarono poco più di un'ora sui libri – gli argomenti erano effettivamente facili e l'evento di qualche ora prima svanì dai pensieri di entrambi. Alla fine del quarto capitolo, Cullen interruppe la lezione. “Per oggi abbiamo fatto abbastanza, direi.” Posò gli occhiali sul piano di legno e si massaggiò gli occhi stanchi. “Sono a malapena le nove...credo che stasera vedrò un film... tu non esci?” chiese. La maggior parte dei suoi studenti usciva praticamente tutte le sere, per quanto ne sapesse.  
La giovane fece spallucce. “Non ho a-amici qui... o qualcosa d-da considerarsi tale.” La sua voce si caricò un po' di malinconia, ma cercò di non darlo troppo a vedere – il suo carattere sempre sulla difensiva e parecchio fragile non l'aveva mai aiutata. “Che cosa g-guarderà?”

Il biondo rispose con uno sguardo stupito. “E' difficile da credere” disse, corrugando la fronte e osservandola ancora una volta – forse lo stava facendo troppo spesso, in due giorni si era ritrovato tante di quelle volte ad analizzarne il volto e le parvenze! Nonostante ciò, quella volta non distolse gli occhi ambrati da lei: come poteva una ragazza della sua età dire una cosa del genere? Era carina – sì, doveva ammetterlo, non poteva dire il contrario. A lui era parsa anche simpatica dopo tutto e di sicuro non era una cattiva persona. I suoi giudizi potevano essere fondati solo su quel poco che sapeva e che aveva visto di lei...ma era particolare. Si morse il labbro inferiore, per poi alzarsi e darle le spalle, cercando i dvd in un mobiletto. Aveva una bella videoteca, tutti dvd e blu-ray originali. “Che ne dici di _Alexander_?” propose. Conoscendo l'amore per la storia che Lehira nutriva, sapeva che avrebbe fatto centro. E così fu. “E' il mio film p-preferito. O meglio, u-uno dei tanti.” Si avvicinò al professore, notando quanto fosse alto rispetto a lei, e si mise a spulciare gli altri titoli. “Oh! _Macbeth_ di Orson Welles!” squittì, tirando fuori la custodia dal blocco di altre pellicole ispirate alle opere di Shakespeare. “N-non si trova f-facilmente.” Posò la confezione e improvvisamente sentì qualcosa di umido contro la sua gamba: Dorian. Si voltò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. “Oh, c-ciao pelosetto!” salutò, facendogli dei grattini suo muso e sulla testa per qualche minuto – l'espressione del cane era godutissima – poi si rialzò. “A-andrei a farmi una doccia, se non le d-dispiace. Devo mettere i miei unici vestiti d-decenti a lavare” sospirò, cosciente del fatto che avrebbe dovuto indossare un altro dei suoi orribili abiti, quella sera.

Anche Cullen posò il disco che aveva fra le mani e fece un cenno con la testa. “Ok, fa pure. Lascia i panni nella cesta in vimini, ci penserà la lavatrice. Io preparo qualche stuzzichino per la visione.” Mentre Lehira andava in bagno – seguita per qualche tratto da Dorian – il biondo sistemò il cibo su un tavolino e, dopo aver preparato il DVD, si buttò sul divano. Il cane lo raggiunse, facendosi sollevare per poi posare la testa sulle sue ginocchia. L'uomo cominciò ad accarezzarlo... adorava quel cane.

                                                                

Lehira accese la luce del bagno e calciò le proprie scarpe mentre si levava il vestito. Come richiesto, posò tutto nella cesta di vimini... compreso il tanga che stava indossando. Era l'unica cosa seriamente femminile che indossava, perché trovava quel tipo di intimo particolarmente comodo, ma ammise che fu un po' imbarazzante. Si fiondò sotto la doccia, lasciando che l'acqua calda la coccolasse e il profumo del bagnoschiuma al muschio la inebriasse... le ricordava molto quello che aveva sentito in auto _quel giorno._ Il giorno in cui era svenuta e si era ritrovata davanti il viso preoccupato di Cullen, la mano sulla sua guancia. Il biondo stava passando, pian piano, da sconosciuto ad amico... in così poche ore. Il problema era che, anche se avesse voluto, non avrebbe mai potuto diventare _realmente_ un'amicizia. Pensò ancora ai suoi occhi ambrati, alla sua gentilezza e al suo tono profondo. Deglutì, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri dalla sua mente e uscì con fretta dalla doccia. Quel giorno avrebbe indossato un vestito bianco e blu, lungo fino a sotto le ginocchia, il quale sorreggeva il seno con un effetto a balconcino. Era l'unico che le piacesse davvero, perché le ricordava la Grecia, una delle sue Nazioni preferite. Come sempre dopo essersi lavata, si spruzzò un po' di profumo e si legò i capelli, per poi tornare in sala da pranzo. Cullen la aspettava sul divano, intento a leggere il retro della confezione del film. Quando sentì i passi della ragazza, alzò lo sguardo e sorrise: aveva la chioma fra il rosso e il nero, raccolta con un semplice elastico, e i suoi lineamenti dolci e morbidi risaltavano sul suo volto. Le spalle, il collo, le braccia e le gambe avevano forme simili a quelle di antiche statue greche e romane che aveva visto dal vivo durante alcuni scavi. Distolse lo sguardo dalla sua figura, non voleva sembrare un maleducato, e cercò di nascondere l'imbarazzo che stava provando al solo pensiero di immaginare le sue curve. Si morse l'interno delle guance e si schiarì la voce. “Tutto bene?” chiese allora, versandosi un po' di acqua in un bicchiere. Trevelyan si sedette sul divano, accanto a lui ma con un po' di distacco. “Sì. N-non mi piacciono molto questi vestiti, però. La p-poliziotta avrebbe potuto prendere anche q-qualcosa per Carnevale, già che c'era. S-stupida io che non l'ho avvisata.” Osservò il proprio abito, facendo spallucce. “Però m-mi ricorda un po' la Grecia. S-saranno i colori. A-almeno sono in tema con il film!” disse sorridendo timidamente e alzando lo sguardo... _c'era qualcosa in lui che le pareva maledettamente familiare_. “Non... sono brutti” mormorò Cullen, guardando di sfuggita ciò che indossava. Rimuginò sul fatto che non avesse una grande considerazione di sé stessa: non c'era momento in cui non si sminuisse e questo gli dava da pensare. Inoltre, dov'erano i suoi genitori – sopratutto, ne aveva? Era molto giovane per vivere praticamente da sola. Detto ciò, riuscire a distrarla dai suoi pensieri e problemi era alquanto gratificante, ma sapeva di non poter fare molto, anzi, forse avrebbe davvero dovuto prendere un po' le distanze e farsi i fatti suoi. La conosceva poco, ma... si sentiva in dovere di proteggerla, almeno in quei giorni. Era un istinto che aveva provato solo nei confronti di poche persone, fra cui la sua famiglia.   
La televisione era accesa e l'uomo fece partire il film, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano morbido, un braccio stesso lungo di questo...

_Era il profumo di Lehira quello che avvertì in quel momento? Era così piacevole..._

__

La mora amava quel film per la sua storia, così come per gli attori che vi recitavano – specialmente Angelina Jolie, la quale interpretava Olimpiade. In generale, adorava per tutta la pellicola, in ogni sua piccola componente... compreso il colore dei capelli di Alessandro Magno, così simile a quello del suo professore, fra il miele e il grano. Diresse il suo sguardo verso di lui per un istante, analizzando il perfetto taglio della sua mascella, i lineamenti fuori dal comune. Si morse il labbro inferiore quando sentì nuovamente l'aroma della pelle di lui. _Che cosa stava succedendo?_

La sua attenzione nei suoi confronti fu interrotta da Cullen una o due volte, il quale aveva messo in pausa il film per farle notare certi particolari delle usanze ed estetiche macedoni, sapientemente rappresentate dal regista. Avrebbe voluto chiacchierare su quegli argomenti per ore, ma temeva di risultare troppo assillante.  
E anche il suo sguardo era ricaduto più volte su di lei, sul profilo del suo viso... deglutì e tentò di concentrarsi sul televisore. Nel frattempo, Lehira iniziò a sentire un po' la stanchezza... la giornata le era costata energie e non ce la faceva veramente più. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato la domenica e sperò di poter riposare un poco. Verso metà del film crollò, presa dal sonno, e la sua testa cadde senza accorgersene contro la spalla del professore.  
  
“Cos...” mormorò Cullen piano, inarcando il sopracciglio destro per la sorpresa, proprio mentre anche i suoi occhi stavano per chiudersi. Smise di pensare al film e rimase letteralmente paralizzato, non sapendo cosa fare: non voleva svegliarla, non ora che la costante espressione del suo volto, triste e teso, l'aveva abbandonata. Quando dormiva sembrava più piccola e i lineamenti più dolci, candidi, aurei... afferrò il telecomando e spense la TV. Avvicinò la mano ruvida e callosa al suo braccio con fare timido, sfiorandolo. La sua pelle era così fresca e morbida... “Lehira...ehi, svegliati” la chiamò con un sussurro a bassa voce, senza riuscire a trattenere un mezzo sorriso.

_Lehira sentì una fonte di calore, piacevole e inebriante. Stava sognando. Ancora quel castello, ancora quell'uomo nell'ombra, talmente vicino da poterla toccare. Ma quella notte... quella notte fu più dettagliata. Era in una camera che non aveva mai visto, appoggiata ad un enorme tavolo di legno, su cui vi si trovavano mappe, tomi e candele. Sentì una presenza dietro di lei: due mani guantate le cinsero i fianchi, un respiro caldo lungo il suo collo pallido... “Comandante...”_

Le parole della giovane furono un sussurro, interrotto dalla voce di Cullen e da quella dell'uomo... entrambi la chiamarono per nome. Aprì gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco il viso davanti a lei: vide la cicatrice sul labbro, gli occhi ambrati analizzarla... si era addormentata sulla sua spalla! Appena realizzò l'accaduto, si ritirò di scatto e arrossì. “O-oddio, mi dispiace... m-meglio che vada a l-letto.” Volse il suo sguardo dall'altra parte, concentrandosi su qualcosa che non fosse il viso del suo docente. Dal canto suo, l'altro rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, chiedendosi curioso chi fosse questo “comandante”, seppur il titolo gli tornasse in qualche modo familiare. “Ehi, non è successo nulla...” biascicò, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando per la stanchezza.  
La ragazza si portò una mano alla fronte. “Io... mi dispiace. Volevo finire d-di rivederlo” mormorò, alzandosi e barcollando un poco. “B-buonanotte, professore...” disse infine, alzandosi per dirigersi in camera da letto.  
“Sarà per un'altra volta, dai. 'Notte.”

Il suo sguardo seguì la figura di Lehira, scivolando sulle sue morbide curve. Scosse la testa, stupito dalla sua stessa sfacciataggine e si stropicciò gli occhi. Aveva parecchio sonno. Dopo aver indossato un pigiama, si mise sul divano, appoggiando la chioma bionda sul bracciolo e inspirando a pieni polmoni il profumo floreale di Trevelyan.

 


	10. Capitolo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, "Cullen rocker version" really exists. [Click here](http://elyhumanoid.deviantart.com/art/Request-You-rock-my-world-530391539) to see the amazing draw made by Elyhumanoid.

Il sogno di Lehira, quella notte, fu più che vivido: una mano sotto il suo mento, il fiato caldo lungo il suo collo... poi una luce rossa – di nuovo quell'orrendo mostro. L'uomo che aveva chiamato “comandante” qualche ora prima era ora davanti a lei, con la spada sguainata, pronto a difenderla. _“Scappa!”_

Si svegliò di soprassalto, madida di sudore e con il cuore a mille. Perché quegli incubi tornavano a tormentarla? Mentre cercava di prendere fiato, si voltò per guardare la sveglia... le sette di mattina. “Cazzo!” borbottò. Avrebbe dato una mano per dormire come si deve... si alzò, indossando il vestito bianco e blu della sera prima, per poi uscire allo scoperto. Si sarebbe messa in un angolo e avrebbe studiato tutto il pomeriggio, molto probabilmente, visto che l'esame era sempre più vicino. Quando arrivò in salotto, trovò il professore ancora nel sonno, senza occhiali e con i capelli decisamente spettinati... era un bel vedere. Deglutì, camminando e pregando che non si svegliasse, mentre si dirigeva in cucina. _Basta, Lehira_ , pensò fra sé e sé. _Ci manca solo che ti prendi una cotta per il tuo professore._

__

Cullen mugugnò nel sonno; una mano era poggiata sulla sua pancia, l'altra penzolava giù dal divano. Dorian invece era sveglio da un bel po' e quando vide Lehira arrivare le camminò incontro, seguendola sino alla cucina e affannando per il caldo. Il cane indicò con il muso una ciotola in plastica nella quale il biondo era solito versargli l'acqua, e così fece anche la studentessa, sorridendo all'amico peloso. “Ciao piccolo!” sussurrò, facendogli un piccolo grattino – non amava toccare il pelo degli animali, ma una coccola non gliela avrebbe levata nessuno.  
L'altro, nel frattempo, ancora vagava nel mondo dei sogni. Fece per mettersi a pancia in giù, ma nel farlo rischiò di cadere. Aprì gli occhi a fatica quando il suo braccio toccò terrà e sbadigliò, per poi richiudere gli occhi. Inspirò, percependo ancora qualche lieve nota floreale: violetta, rosa, fresia...

Lehira si lavò le mani e si versò un po' da bere: fare colazione senza il padrone di casa sarebbe stato scortese e lei non era in grado di preparare una colazione decente, figurarsi senza svegliarlo. Si mosse silenziosamente verso lo studio, dove prese il libro di storia e cominciò a ripassare. Al contrario di quello che pensava, il professore aveva l' udito fino e si svegliò, seppur ancora molto rintontito e non conscio che a farlo destare fosse stata proprio la mora. Si alzò dal divano e camminò pigramente sino al bagno per sciacquarsi e cambiarsi, dopodiché andò in cucina e vide il golden retriver abbeverarsi. Lo accarezzò e guardò la ciotola con fare interrogativo – doveva essere stata _lei._ Sorrise e andò a cercarla; la trovò nello studio, intenta a leggere. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, osservandola. “Ehi...buongiorno.” La sua bocca era ancora impastata dal sonno. Lei sobbalzò, colta di sorpresa. “B-buongiorno!” squittì, chiudendo di scatto il testo.  
“Hai fame?” domandò il biondo. “Se vuoi studiare hai bisogno di un po' di carburante” mormorò a bassa voce, grattandosi una guancia ricoperta di barbetta bionda e incolta. Lehira rimase qualche istante a guardarlo, poi concentrò i suoi occhi sulla copertina colorata. “Oh, sì. Solo che... n-non volevo disturbarla.” Giocò un po' con una ciocca ribelle che le era sfuggita dalla coda: non se la faceva sempre, se non quando studiava. Cullen si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi, distratto per un istante dal collo lungo e diafano di lei: la sua pelle sembrava trasparente, tanto da poter seguire ogni vena lungo il corpo. “Oh, non preoccuparti...” Si grattò la nuca e guardò altrove. “Vieni?” chiese dunque, invitandola ad andare in cucina.   
Prese una scatola dallo scaffale più basso, la quale conteneva diversi tè, e li porse alla ragazza. “Scegli quello che ti piace” mormorò sorridendo: sapeva che condividevano la stessa passione per quella bevanda, da buoni inglesi. La ragazza si mise l'indice sulle labbra con fare pensieroso, per poi mordersi quello inferiore. “Che bella collezione!” sussurrò. “Penso proprio che p-prenderò questo.” Afferrò una bustina gialla che portava l'illustrazione di un fiore alla vaniglia, per poi attendere la scelta del professore. “Ottima scelta” commentò lui, optando invece per un tè speziato alla cannella. Prese posto e versò l'acqua bollente nella tazza dell'ospite, per poi versarsene anche per sé. Quella mattina avrebbero potuto rilassarsi un po', lasciando perdere l'Università. “Immagino che... tu non voglia uscire.” Cullen era senza occhiali e strizzò un filo gli occhi per vedere l'orologio poco distante da lui.  
  
Lei lo guardò male – l'aveva già inquadrata, con il suo fare da asociale, e si chiuse subito a riccio. Fece spallucce, sorseggiando il tè e percependo nell'aria il profumo di vaniglia e cannella. “No... penso che studierò” ribatté, con tono secco. Finì la bevanda e si congedò. “Io... resterò in salotto, s-se non le dispiace.” La sua voce era piatta: aveva toccato una corda dolente. La verità è che aveva sì voglia di uscire, ma con chi? Forse era meglio se si fosse fatta una passeggiata da sola, tanto per distrarsi. “Anzi...penso che farò quattro passi.” Il fatto di essersi svegliata con un velo di malinconia e ancora a disagio per la sera precedente non l'aveva aiutata. Sparì, chiudendosi in camera per cambiarsi. Il biondo la guardò altrettanto stranamente, sorpreso per quella inquietudine: aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Forse aveva fatto degli incubi sul furto in casa sua. “Come preferisci...” disse con le labbra poggiate sulla tazza, rimanendo solo nella sala da pranzo.

                                                                       

La mora appoggiò la schiena alla porta della camera e scivolò, sedendosi per terra. Scoppiò in un pianto silenzioso: il furto della casa, il sonno disturbato, la figuraccia fatta la sera prima, l'esame in arrivo... poi quella parola. _Uscire._ Il professore non poteva saperlo, ma aveva scatenato in Lehira un'ondata di tristezza. Non usciva da anni, perlomeno non in compagnia. Non aveva né amici, né parenti in zona. L'unica persona con cui avrebbe avuto piacere di uscire sarebbe stata lui. Quell'uomo... cosa stava diventando per lei? Pensò a quando l'aveva presa fra le braccia per non farla cadere, quando aveva deciso di ospitarla a casa sua, quando si era svegliata e lo aveva trovato a guardarla, mentre le sfiorava il braccio. Le saltò un battito e si asciugò in fretta le lacrime, per poi indossare un vestito leggero, blu, lungo fino alle ginocchia, posando distrattamente gli altri abiti e scostando la camicia che Cullen aveva lasciato in camera l'altro pomeriggio. Inspirò per un secondo il suo profumo... _che cazzo ti prende?_ , pensò fra sé e sé. Afferrò la borsa e uscì dalla camera, la testa bassa come a celare il suo volto, le sue emozioni. “Se ha b-bisogno mi telefoni” mormorò, cercando di fare un finto sorriso, e si avvicinò all'uscita.  
  
“Grazie per la colazione, Cullen.” Aprì la porta e uscì, per poi gelarsi sul posto. _L'aveva chiamato per nome._  
L'uomo alzò la testa di scatto. “Ehm...” mormorò inizialmente, non sapendo come reagire, eppure non gli dispiaceva affatto. Pensò che se non fosse stata sua alunna, avrebbe già chiesto di dargli del tu da tempo. “Aspetta” mormorò, alzandosi. “Ti va di fare quattro passi... insieme?” propose, raggiungendo la porta. Era con gli abiti da casa, ma non ci avrebbe messo molto a cambiarsi. Osservò Lehira, di spalle rispetto a lui, attendendo una risposta. Quando si voltò, due iridi ambrate si agganciarono a quelle verdi, cercando di sondarla. Sapeva che le intenzioni del professore non erano malvagie... era solo un atto di gentilezza. La studentessa abbassò lo sguardo, deglutendo e respirando a fatica. “Se... se ci v-vedessero in giro...” Le sue guance diventarono fuxia, mentre il cuore prendeva a pulsare come le ali di un colibrì. Tentò di sollevare nuovamente gli occhi arrossati, per un solo istante, incontrando ancora quelli di Cullen. Erano bellissimi, color miele, caldi, dolci. Socchiuse le labbra e si prese qualche istante per continuare la frase. “Scusi... se l'ho chiamata per... non volevo. Ero sovrappensiero.” I battiti divennero talmente forti da poterli percepire in gola. Cercò una risposta nel suo sguardo, quasi con disperazione. Aveva bisogno di parlare, di sfogarsi, di avere un amico. Cullen la fissò intensamente, nel silenzio più totale, poi parlò. “E' solo... una passeggiata. Come due...amici” disse con fare vago. Si grattò la nuca: se solo non fosse stata sua alunna... se non ci fosse stato il muro della formalità sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Ma non poteva abbatterlo come se nulla fosse, per quanto capisse la sua necessità di essere aiutata.  
Nel profondo della sua mente sapeva che non poteva considerarla una semplice conoscente. Non lo era... avrebbe tanto voluto chiederle di dargli del tu. Allo stesso tempo, quel passo in avanti avrebbe potuto spaventarla, o almeno era quello che pensò in questo momento. Doveva stare attento. “Non c'è nulla di male” la confortò, sorridendole. “Aspettami qui, faccio subito."

Lehira rimase di sasso, osservando il vuoto. “Amici.” Chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, arrossendo. Non potevano essere amici. Non un professore e la sua alunna... ma ormai non poteva tornare indietro. Sospirò nervosa e attese l'altro, giocando con un bordo del tessuto che avvolgeva il suo corpo. Quando tornò, le mancò il fiato: indossava una maglietta degli AC/DC, un polsino nero di cuoio e dei jeans, oltre ad essere senza occhiali... probabilmente portava le lenti a contatto. I capelli erano mossi e un poco ribelli, la sua pelle emanava un intenso odore di dopobarba: era quasi irriconoscibile e così sembravano anche più vicini d'età.  
Si presentò con un sorriso timido e mise Dorian al guinzaglio. "Andiamo?"

                                                             

Quando uscirono dal palazzo passò qualche secondo nel più totale silenzio che, se non fosse stato per i rumori di fondo della città, sarebbe risultato imbarazzante. Cercò di spezzare il ghiaccio e si schiarì la voce. “Stavo pensando che... non so quanti anni hai, Lehira” le chiese, guardandola di sfuggita mentre tentava di evitare che il cane le strappasse un braccio. Era curioso di sapere se la ragazza aveva gli anni che effettivamente dimostrava.   
“Non si c-chiede mai l'età a una donna!” rispose lei con finto tono serio, provando in tutte le maniere di recuperare la situazione creata qualche istante prima. “N-ne ho venti. Lei?”  
“Ne ho trentatré, trentaquattro fra un mesetto” disse, mentre il cane si fermava in prossimità di un albero, annusandolo. Il biondo sorrise quando incontrò, ancora una volta, gli occhi verdissimi della sua studentessa. Mentre era intento ad osservarla, una folata di vento le scostò i capelli. Lui la vide sistemarli con le dita bianchissime e distolse lo sguardo, con la sensazione di aver già vissuto quell'istante. _Assomigliava a qualcuno, ma a chi?  
_ Ringraziò mentalmente il Creatore per il fatto che il cane avesse finito i suoi comodi e proseguirono con la passeggiata. Lehira strinse le mani attorno ai manici della borsa, come per ancorarsi a qualcosa di saldo e immaginò come doveva essere stata la vita dell'uomo: a trentatré anni era laureato e un professore... niente male, doveva essere particolarmente bravo o avere qualche conoscenza per avere una cattedra così presto, o ancor meglio, i suoi genitori potevano essere degli importanti insegnanti o figure di spicco. Lo vide fermarsi ad una piccola bancarella – si era totalmente scordata che quel giorno c'era il mercatino dell'usato – e fu colpita dalla curiosità riguardo i suoi gusti: sapeva che gli piacevano i film storici, il tè... ma il resto?   
Si mise in punta di piedi, cercando di sbirciare. Stava scorrendo con le dita uno scatolone pieno di dischi in offerta. Fece un mezzo sorriso quando trovò _Come Away With Me_ di Norah Jones. Lo stava cercando da un po'. Pagò e si voltò, porgendo la bustina a Lehira, per poi avvolgere meglio il guinzaglio al palmo della mano. “Norah Jones. Conosci? Non c'è niente di meglio per rilassarsi” disse. Quel CD conteneva diversi brani che adorava.  Forse Lehira non si aspettava un simile acquisto da uno che indossava una maglia degli AC/DC. “Certo che la c-conosco.” Sfilò con attenzione la confezione dalla busta e osservò la tracklist, sorridendo sotto i baffi. “C'è uno dei miei b-brani preferiti, qui” mormorò senza quasi farsi sentire, posando il disco dov'era prima. “Sul serio? Aspetta... _The Nearness of You?”_ domandò, con una nota di entusiasmo nella voce, mentre lei curiosava ad una bancarella di pietre preziose. Osservò stupita una collana di ametista, rimanendo sconcertata per il prezzo, e si allontanò. “Penso che potrei fabbricarne una spendendo di m-meno!” borbottò, arricciando il naso. “Vuole che tenga io Dorian?” chiese, avvicinando la mano al guinzaglio. Cullen fece un cenno di assenso con la testa. “Certo, ma occhio che tira che è una meraviglia, ogni tanto!”

Le loro mani entrarono in contatto per un istante: quella callosa di lui porse la striscia di cuoio a quella morbida e soffice di lei. Deglutì, sentendo un piccolo brivido percorrerle il collo. “G-grazie” disse, afferrandolo saldamente. “Comunque... sì, è quella canzone. C-come faceva a saperlo?” domandò curiosa, mentre il giovane pelosetto tirava. Ad un certo punto un gatto sfrecciò dietro di loro e lui si irrigidì, per poi partire all'inseguimento, girando attorno a Cullen; poi il gatto cercò di sfuggire dalla parte opposta, facendo avvolgere il cordone dalla parte di Lehira.

“DORIAN!” urlarono all'unisono, mentre il cane, non curante, aveva arrotolato il proprio guinzaglio attorno ai due poveretti, impedendogli quindi di correre dietro al malcapitato felino. Si trovarono uno contro l'altro e nel disperato tentativo da parte del Golden Retriver di tirare, la giovane rischiò di rovinare a terra... se non fosse stato per il professore che la trattenne a sé, trovandosi le mani di lei sul petto ben definito, seppur celato dalla logora t-shirt; il calore di lui, il suo profumo, le mani salde sulla sua schiena, i corpi a contatto... La scena fu comica, seppur un po' imbarazzante, ma l'uomo non riuscì proprio a non scoppiare a ridere. Riuscì ad afferrare il collare del cane e lo guidò per sbrigliare il tutto. “Stai bene?” domandò lui, ancora ridendo. “Perdonalo... è un giocherellone.”  
“M-mi sa che come d-dog sitter faccio pena!” rispose lei, seguendo la risata contagiosa di lui – anche se stava morendo dentro. Passò il laccio a Cullen. “Grazie. Torniamo a...c-casa?”  
“Certo. Direi che qualcuno qui si è sfogato abbastanza per oggi” disse, ancora con le labbra piegate all'insù, mentre con la mano destra tirava una pacca leggera sulla testa dell'animale, che scodinzolò. “Non avrebbe mai aggredito quel gattino... è il suo modo di giocare.”

                                                                 

I due percorsero la strada a ritroso, tornando quindi al palazzo di mattoni rossi. Lehira voleva assolutamente rimettersi sui libri. “P-professore... se non le dispiace io andrei a studiare... ho davvero paura d-di non farcela” ammise, posando il CD sul divano del salotto. “C-comunque devo capire come ha s-scovato il titolo della mia canzone p-preferita.”

“D'accordo, chiedimi pure se dovessi avere dei dubbi, io farò fare un bagnetto a questo signorino dispettoso.” Cullen sguinzagliò Dorian, che alla parola “bagnetto” fuggì – ogni tanto sembrava che comprendesse ciò che gli si diceva. “Oh. E'... anche la mia, a dire la verità.” Il biondo sorrise timidamente, facendo per andare a recuperare il fuggitivo.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo, nel quale il trentatreenne sentì una certa intesa. Solo che con lei... _era tutto diverso._

 


	11. Capitolo XI

Lehira si chiuse nello studio, ripensando a quello sguardo e a ciò che era successo quel mattino. Chiuse la porta in legno di ciliegio e passò lì tutta la giornata, saltando il pranzo. Era esausta. Cullen, dal canto suo, non l'aveva voluta disturbare, ma nel pomeriggio la sua preoccupazione aveva preso il sopravvento.   
Bussò all'ingresso della camera, per poi posare l'avambraccio contro lo stipite della porta. “Ehi” la salutò. “Sarai stanchissima. Non ce la farai mai se non ti sostieni” la canzonò a braccia conserte. Si avvicinò a lei, sfiorando le pagine del libro che aveva scritto lui stesso. “Ordiniamo una pizza, ti va?” le chiese, piegando la testa di lato.   
Lei si massaggiò le tempie, chiudendo gli occhi e riflettendo un attimo. “M-mi farebbe piacere.” Si alzò, barcollando un poco, per poi appoggiarsi alla scrivania. “Lei cosa prende?”  
L'altro ci pensò un po'. “Margherita. E tu? Gradisci della birra?”   
Si indirizzò alla cucina, studentessa e cane al seguito, per chiamare il fattorino. “Per me u-una quattro stagioni, allora. E una _Blanche De Namur_ , p-per favore.” Posò la sua spalla contro il frigo, abbassando nuovamente le palpebre per ristorarsi... si sentiva debolissima e aveva l'impressione che se avesse letto ancora una riga di qualsiasi cosa, fosse un giornale o la Bibbia, avrebbe avuto un collasso.   
Cullen annuì e prese il telefono a muro, guardando poi la giovane con fare apprensivo. “Ti sconsiglio vivamente di ripetere quello che hai fatto oggi, Lehira.” Il suo tono era paterno, ma non era un rimprovero vero e proprio. “L'università è faticosa, ma non devi impazzire... altrimenti il mio aiuto non ti servirà” mormorò, mentre digitava il numero della pizzeria.  
La studentessa sbuffò, facendo finta di prendere l'elettrodomestico a testate. “Sì papà...”. Forse stava prendendo troppa confidenza, ma sciogliere il ghiaccio l'avrebbe aiutata a sopportare meglio quella situazione: nonostante le figuracce e i momenti d'imbarazzo, stava iniziando a sentirsi a proprio agio. “Oh, scusami!” rise in risposta lui, alzando le mani in alto. Lo osservò grattarsi il pizzetto ed effettuare l'ordine. Quando chiuse la chiamata, andò a prendere la borsa e tirò fuori il portafoglio. “Quanto le devo, professore?” chiese gentilmente, aprendolo e tirando fuori alcune banconote. _Speriamo che bastino_ , rimuginò, notando che era rimasta quasi a secco.   
Cullen le si avvicinò e d'istinto le mise una mano sul braccio. “Non ce n'è bisogno. Stai serena.” Era sua ospite e ci avrebbe pensato sempre lui al cibo...chiederle di pagare la cena in quelle condizioni economiche sarebbe stato un gesto poco gentile.  
Le pizze arrivarono una ventina di minuti dopo, giusto in tempo per permettere ad entrambi di apparecchiare la sala da pranzo. Dorian li raggiunse per curiosare, ma se ne andò quando capì che non c'era nulla da mettere sotto i denti. “Ti piacciono i cani?” domandò curioso, mettendosi a sedere per poi sorseggiare la birra ghiacciata. La ragazza si fiondò sul piatto, trangugiando una fetta condita con dei deliziosi carciofi sottolio, poi bevve anche lei un sorso della bevanda – la sua era una belga bianca aromatizzata al coriandolo. Sentì il liquido freddo attraversarla e provò un senso di rilassatezza. “Sì e no” ammise, poggiando il bicchiere e tagliando un'altra porzione. “Preferisco i gatti. I...cani m-mi piacciono quando sono cuccioli. In generale s-sono molto affettuosi ma... sono sensibile agli odori.” Sorrise, ripensando al Dorian. “Però lui mi piace. E' un p-pelosetto pulito”  
Il biondino annuì, ridendo piano. “Sembra che la cosa sia reciproca.” Ripensò al piccolo incidente di quella mattina... più il tempo passava, più sentiva crescere una certa sintonia fra loro due, ma... non poteva andare oltre un certo limite e dovette ammettere a sé stesso che la cosa un po' gli dispiaceva. Quando finirono di cenare, sparecchiarono assieme e giunse l'ora di andare a dormire. Si scusò ancora una volta per l'accaduto con il pelosetto, per poi farle le solite raccomandazioni, offrendole il suo aiuto in caso di bisogno. La lasciò con un mezzo sorriso affettuoso, accompagnato dall'ennesimo sguardo troppo prolungato. Si rifugiò nella sua postazione sul divano, sentendosi scombussolato, desideroso solo di chiudere gli occhi... sarebbe presto arrivato il lunedì.

                                                                
_  
Lehira era stesa su di un letto, avvolta dal buio più totale. Percepì delle mani toccare il suo corpo e i suoi capelli fra il rosso e il nero. Il fiato caldo lungo il collo... si sentiva bene come non mai._

Se solo non fosse suonata la sveglia. Per poco non cadde dal letto... “Cazzo!” imprecò sottovoce, trascinandosi fino alla sedia. Prese i suoi vestiti e pregò che il professore non fosse ancora sveglio... vederla in camicia da notte sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Di soppiatto, uscì per percorrere la breve distanza che la separava dal bagno – le sembrò un'eternità. Quando un'altra mano fece per abbassare la maniglia, sobbalzò...e così Cullen.  
  
“Oh! B-buongiorno” la salutò, con la bocca ancora impastata per il sonno e sopratutto con imbarazzo. Ciò che indossava Lehira... _wow_. Sebbene fosse rintontito, la mini veste non passò inosservata. Era parecchio corta e semi trasparente, tanto da lasciare libere le gambe bianchissime, rivelandole sue forme attraverso il tessuto leggero. Ma fu solo un secondo... non la fissò, come aveva fatto più volte nell'arco di quei giorni, però non era cieco. Dopo tutto Lehira era una donna, non una ragazzina, anche se parecchio giovane. E lui era un uomo. Era normale che apprezzasse una vista del genere, _o no_? Si diede dello stupido – quanti ragionamenti elaborati in pochi secondi!   
E che ragionamenti.   
Arretrò, guardando subito per terra. “E-entra pure... io preparo del tè” disse con voce roca. Si schiarì la gola e scomparve in cucina, mentre lei si copriva il petto con gli abiti che aveva in mano. Che figuraccia! Diventò rossa come un peperone, guardandosi la punta dei piedi nudi. Dannazione, ma quella poliziotta non poteva prendere qualcosa di più... coprente? Sgattaiolò dentro il bagno e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle: la giornata era cominciata di merda. Andò a lavarsi la faccia, bianca e segnata dalle occhiaie bluastre e dalle leggere lentiggini lungo gli zigomi e si vestì in fretta. Ritornare in cucina non sarebbe stato facile.   
Dopo aver pensato a cosa fare prese un respiro profondo e uscì dalla stanza, deglutendo. Si sedette silenziosamente al tavolo della cucina: Cullen era di spalle e non aveva notato la sua presenza. _Dio, ti prego, fammi diventare invisibile. O perlomeno fammi sparire sottoterra._

                                                                __

Cullen raggiunse il suo ufficio con celerità, sorprendendosi nel trovare qualcuno già accampato presso la sua scrivania: si trattava di Marian Hawke. Aveva praticamente dimenticato che da quel giorno la laureanda sarebbe stata la sua assistente. “Oh, buongiorno!” la salutò amichevolmente, stringendole la mano. La ragazza era molto alta e raggiungeva tranquillamente il metro e ottantacinque di altezza dell'uomo. “Professore, buongiorno a lei.” La ventitreenne sorrise di rimando con una perfetta dentatura, bianchissima e smagliante. Il rossetto rosso contrastava con la pelle chiara e liscia, senza il minimo accenno di macchie o inestetismi. “La prima lezione si terrà fra poco, andiamo. Sai meglio di me che odio arrivare in ritardo.”   
La donna dai capelli scuri sorrise languidamente, avviandosi assieme a lui verso l'aula del terzo anno.

                                                               

Lehira affrontò l'orario del Lunedì sbuffando rumorosamente all'ingresso dell'ateneo: le prime ore erano di letteratura, seguite da musica, artistica e infine _storia medievale_ con il professor Rutherford. Ciò che non si era aspettata era il fatto che quel giorno il biondino fosse accompagnato da una ragazza. I due entrarono nella classe di fine triennio, sorridendosi a vicenda. Sembravano... molto in sintonia fra di loro. Era perfetta: magra, occhi azzurri, capelli corvini e lineamenti taglienti: il contrario di Lehira, che in quell'esatto momento si sentì la meno carina di tutto l'istituto. Vederli insieme le diede un certo senso di inquietudine, ma alla fine era normale che un professore avesse una assistente...

                                                                

Quarta ora. Marian prese posto vicino a Cullen e lo aiutò a preparare il materiale didattico. Si mise composta, annotando diligentemente i nomi dei presenti sul registro cartaceo – era una delle poche università a possederlo ancora, molti erano passati a quello elettronico. Gli occhi ambrati dell'uomo cercarono quelli verde foresta e gli sfuggì un sorriso timido quando la individuò, poi tornò a guardare Hawke: aveva un portamento elegante, volendo sensuale; guardava attentamente il trentatreenne con due iridi azzurro topazio e ogni tanto arrotolava una ciocca di capelli attorno all'indice e annuiva, masticando una gomma.   
Quando la lezione finì, si sollevarono una serie di mormorii da parte di tutti gli studenti: _la nuova assistente del prof era una bomba_. Le ragazze erano invidiose, i ragazzi le sbavavano dietro e lei sembrava una sorta di modella sprecata fra i banchi dell'università. Era stata una delle prime studentesse di Cullen, ma avevano iniziato a conoscersi meglio solo attraverso alcuni tirocini. “Calmi, calmi tutti!” cercò di urlare lui, facendo tornare l'equilibrio, “se avete dubbi potete chiedere anche alla collega!”.   
Gli occhi di ghiaccio, contornati dall' eyeliner nero e da ciglia palesemente finte, lunghe e nere come ali di corvi, incontrarono per un attimo lo sguardo di Lehira – un'occhiata sicura, di chi era consapevole della propria bellezza. Per la giovane fu sconfortante, dopo quello più paterno che le aveva riservato il docente. Si sentì a disagio e cercò di scappare fuori dall'aula a lezione conclusa, sentendosi un completo fallimento rispetto a quella statuaria bellezza. Lasciò l'ateneo, circondata da commenti su Marian, alcuni acidi, altri piccanti. “ _Oh, che ochetta stronza!”_ “ _Dio, se fossi nei panni del prof le farei proprio un bel servizietto...”  
  
_ Decise di fare tutta la strada a piedi, perdendosi fra la gente e le vetrine. Continuava a sentirsi... _strana_.

                                                                

Cullen terminò la sua ultima lezione attorno alle sei, sempre accompagnato dall'aspirante insegnante. Prima di congedarsi, discusse con lei del programma da seguire il giorno successivo. La trovava bella, ma si era guardato dal frequentarla per via delle voci che correvano anche troppo leste. Il destino voleva che finisse in qualche modo nei guai con giovani studentesse? O forse era stato influenzato dagli eventi con Lehira e quindi anche la più piccola cosa gli sembrava pericolosa? _No, Cullen. Basta. Devi rilassarti e comportanti come hai sempre fatto._ Cosa ben difficile, dopo che Marian se n'era uscita con un _“Oh, prof! Sta proprio bene senza occhiali”_ e un bacio sulla guancia al profumo di Argan. _Ah, lui e la sua fissa per i profumi..._

__

Lehira era seduta sul divano e sfogliava un libro di storia che aveva trovato nella libreria del corridoio: sentiva un gran bisogno di distrarsi, di viaggiare un po' con la mente. Aveva messo come sottofondo musicale il cd di Norah Jones che il professore aveva acquistato qualche giorno prima.   
Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, sobbalzò leggermente. “B-buonasera” salutò, senza molta enfasi. Dopo quel pomeriggio, aveva iniziato a stare un po' male, aveva delle piccole fitte al cuore... forse per lo stress dovuto dallo studio?   
  
“Ehi...che bell'atmosfera” commentò, mentre posava la sua roba, un po' sul tavolo dell'ingresso, un po' sulla sedia accanto a quest'ultimo.   
Quella ragazza non gli era mai sembrata sostanzialmente felice: aveva sempre un che di tormentato, malinconico. La guardò e pensò che i suoi tentativi di tenerla su col morale erano stati vani, che forse doveva solo farsi i fatti suoi, smettendola di essere invasivo e insistente. “Va tutto bene?” le chiese comunque con fare vago, quasi in automatico. La mora spostò lo sguardo delle pagine consumate al viso del professore, soffermandosi per un secondo su quella cicatrice che troppo spesso le tornava in mente. “Non proprio” commentò, “ma la musica e l-la lettura sono l-la migliore cura!” Cercò di sforzarsi di sorridere. “Lei? Tutto bene c-con la nuova assistente?” domandò, pronunciando l'ultima parola con un leggero astio, per poi massaggiarsi la parte sinistra del petto. Gemette leggermente: stava provando dei forti crampi, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di farsi notare dal suo compagno d'alloggio. Cullen ignorò la sua domanda e corrucciò la fronte: aveva notato il fastidio della ragazza e quel gesto lo preoccupò non poco, mandando all'aria i pensieri che aveva fatto qualche secondo prima.   
Si avvicinò a lei. “Ehi...” sussurrò con voce bassa e profonda. Si sedette accanto a lei, cercando il suo sguardo e deglutendo quando lo trovò. Le prese con delicatezza la mano che aveva stretto sul petto e la portò sul suo. Ebbe i brividi: la mano bianca e candida della fanciulla diffuse un piacevole calore e i battiti del suo cuore presero un' aritmicità inaspettata. La tenne stretta a sé e la mente si svuotò. _Cosa sto facendo?  
_   _  
_ Lehira, stupita per quel gesto, iniziò ad avere le palpitazioni. Era qualcosa di tanto inatteso quanto piacevole. Prese la mano di Cullen fra le sue: quella dell'uomo era molto più grande rispetto alle sue, nonché più callosa e rigida. Chiuse l'anulare, il mignolo e il pollice, posando quindi l'indice e il medio sul suo collo color latte, affinché lui potesse sentire i battiti, e lo guardò negli occhi con serietà – non c'era più la timida studentessa con il quale il professore aveva avuto a che fare. La pelle ruvida la fece rabbrividire. “Sono malata” disse in un sussurro, mentre alcune lacrime le bagnavano il viso. Non aveva mai parlato a nessuno del suo problema, non in quel modo. “Il mio cuore... è difettoso. A-ascolti.” Alzò leggermente il mento, facendo pressione con quelle dita callose. “L'unico modo per farmi star b-bene sarebbe una vita f-felice, ma...non l'ho mai avuta” confessò. “C-cerco di farmi passare tutto addosso... ma non è facile. N-non ho buoni rapporti con i miei genitori, n-non ho amici. Nessuno... neanche u-un ragazzo” mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto sempre di più, lasciando lunghi segni di mascara nero. “L'unica p-persona nella mia vita, ora come ora, è l-lei, professore.”   
  
Cullen aveva ascoltato i battiti del suo cuore e in essi si era perso, lo sguardo serio come quello di Lehira. Non seppe cosa dire, così tacque e l'ascoltò parlare di cose che non si era aspettato di sentir uscire dalla sua bocca, così raramente piegata in un sorriso. Il cuore di lei era corso così veloce quando si erano guardati, assieme al suo. Rimase seduto, sentendosi impotente, i suoi occhi fissi sul volto umido. Non riusciva a credere a quelle parole e, quando il suo cervello iniziò a elaborare il tutto, provò una grande tristezza e incredulità. Si alzò poi di scatto, sbattendo le palpebre. Cosa doveva dire? Si affidò all'istinto. “Lehira...” mormorò, recuperando la mano che aveva abbandonato poco prima. La guardò intensamente negli occhi. “Non farò finta di nulla. Vieni, hai bisogno di...” si morse un labbro, esitando, “...di un abbraccio.” La strinse a sé, come per proteggerla. “Mi dispiace” sussurrò. “Sono sicuro che... non meriti tutto ciò. Puoi contare sul mio aiuto.” Le carezzò la testa, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi. Trevelyan rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi le sue braccia strinsero l'uomo, più altro di lei per svariati centimetri. Appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, ascoltando i battiti del cuore del biondo, forti e veloci. Scoppiò in un pianto violento fra quello che per lei era diventato un amico, un _consigliere_ fidato. Si lasciò sopraffare dal calore, dal profumo di muschio, dalle carezze, dall'abbraccio ancora più forte, ora che il suo dolore si era tramutato in lacrime. “Grazie” mormorò tremando. Non si era mai sentita così al sicuro. Alzò lo sguardo, trovando quello di lui: i suoi occhi ambrati la scrutarono e lei sciolse immediatamente l'abbraccio, sentendosi ora fragile. Afferrò timidamente un fazzoletto di carta che l'uomo le aveva offerto. “Perché lo fai?” chiese sottovoce, senza preoccuparsi se in quel momento gli stava dando del tu – stupide convenzioni sociali. Voleva saperlo, voleva capire se di lui si poteva davvero fidare. Si asciugò le lacrime, dandogli le spalle e appoggiando poi le mani sul tavolo, sorreggendo le gambe tremolanti per qualche istante, poi si girò, sostituendo le braccia alla schiena. “Anzi, non lo voglio sapere.” Si avvicinò a lui, con il più sincero e fragile dei sorrisi, e lo baciò sulla guancia.

 

**NdA: Finalmente un capitolo più lungo del solito. Ci tengo particolarmente a ciò che è scritto in queste righe: racconta della mia vita. E' altamente autobiografico, seppur io abbia un ragazzo e poche amicizie, la malattia al cuore è qualcosa con cui devo combattere da diversi anni. Grazie come sempre per aver letto il racconto, mi raccomando non scordatevi di commentare!**

 


	12. Capitolo XII

Cullen fece per rispondere alla domanda di Lehira, del perché facesse tutto questo per lei – tralasciando il fatto che gli stesse dando nuovamente del tu – ma il gesto successivo fu... inaspettato. Rimase immobile e quando le sue labbra morbide si poggiarono sulla guancia, velata dalla barba bionda, un brivido percorse la schiena muscolosa, facendolo sussultare. _Ottimo._ Adesso era più confuso di prima! Visto da fuori quello era un semplice gesto d'affetto, ma quello che provò – un misto di imbarazzo, contentezza e interdizione – fu tutto il contrario...la sua testa aveva aveva sbattuto ancora una volta su quel muro immaginario della formalità, forse?  
Accennò un debole sorriso e le guance si tinsero di un rosso tenue, come boccioli di rosa sotto i caldi raggi del sole. Si torturò le mani per il nervoso e indietreggiò un poco, abbassando lo sguardo, proprio come lei. _Lo aveva messo in difficoltà._ Ovviamente non era intenzione di Lehira, sapeva che non stava facendo un doppio gioco, ma la cosa gli fece chiudere lo stomaco per l'agitazione. “Andiamo” mormorò, facendole cenno di seguirlo in cucina, "prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare, ti va?"

                                                                

Lehira notò l'imbarazzo di Cullen: forse non era abituato, magari gli aveva dato fastidio, oppure... meglio non pensarci. Camminò sui suoi passi, mentre la mente vagava nel passato, ricordandosi di un consiglio di una della sua unica amica, che lasciò per trasferirsi a Londra. _Non pensare a ciò che è stato. Goditi il presente e il futuro.”_ Non era facile, ma quel gesto, quell'abbraccio, quegli sguardi... l'avevano resa felice, crogiolando il suo cuore nel calore. “S-si rilassi, questa sera c-cucino io.” Aveva un asso nella manica e sperava che una cena organizzata da lei fosse abbastanza per ringraziarlo, in più avrebbe colto l'occasione per distrarsi dal dolore che ancora le stuzzicava il petto. Il biondo si voltò, chiudendo il frigorifero un po' antiquato, poi si grattò la nuca. “S-se ti fa piacere... ok. Porterò Dorian a fare una passeggiata, nel frattempo.”

Dopo averle mostrato dove trovare ciò che le serviva, uscì di fretta con il compagno a quattro zampe – aveva fatto bene, visto che il cielo era alquanto nuvoloso, portatore di pioggia. Nonostante ciò, percepì che in lui c'era tensione: in cuor suo le dispiacque che quel gesto l'avesse tanto sconvolto. E' vero, era un professore, ma d'altronde c'erano così tante persone nel mondo che si salutavano con un bacio sulla guancia e molte meno con un abbraccio, cosa che lui invece aveva fatto. Forse non era neanche corretto equiparare quel gesto ad un altro. “Ho fatto un bel casino” mormorò fra sé e sé, mordendosi le labbra per soffocare l'ansia.   
  
Si concentrò sulla cena: era ancora presto e avrebbe avuto il tempo di organizzare tutto. Prese una delle rose fuori dal balcone del professore, della colla di pesce, della panna e un po' di frutta per fare una panna cotta aromatizzata; del riso, delle uova, dei legumi e dell'affettato per realizzare un riso alla cantonese. Sperò che fosse tutto di suo gradimento. Per contorno sfruttò una semplice ma ricca insalata. Guardò poi l'orologio e notò che erano già passati trenta minuti: Cullen era fuori da un bel po'... forse stava cercando di starle lontana? _No, ti prego, non farmi questo._ Deglutì, umettandosi le labbra, e si sentì male al pensiero. Cercò di andare a preparare la tavola, con le mani un po' tremolanti: trovò una bella tovaglia nuova, rossa e oro; preparò le porzioni con minuziosità e accese un paio di candele. Sperò che non fosse... troppo.

                                                                 

Cullen uscì sulla strada con un sospiro sonoro e affranto: Lehira non era una semplice alunna, doveva ammetterlo, e non era neanche una conoscente qualsiasi. Erano... amici. _Forse._ Non sapeva definire il loro tipo di rapporto, ma sapeva che...c'era del _feeling_ tra di loro. La sua compagnia in casa non gli dispiaceva affatto e vederla realizzarsi in ambito universitario, o perlomeno desiderarlo, non gli dispiaceva affatto. Era un pensiero che rivolgeva in generale a tutti gli suoi studenti, a cui teneva tantissimo, ma... _dannazione!_ Quel bacio sulla guancia l'aveva spiazzato: un gesto così tenero e dolce che non provava da tanto tempo...  
Mentre la sua mente si affollava di mille pensieri, il tempo scorreva con altrettanta foga. Si accorse solo successivamente che era passato un bel pezzo e che il cane lo guardava con espressione interrogativa. “Hai ragione, Dorian, ma cerca di comprendermi!” sbuffò al peloso, iniziando a sentire alcune gocce d'acqua bagnargli il naso. _Ottimo, ci mancava solo questa. Meglio che ritorni a casa.  
_ Facendo la strada a ritroso, tornò al palazzo con passo svelto, correndo dietro al cucciolo. Quando aprì la porta, fu investito da un odorino delizioso che sorprendentemente gli riaprì la bocca dello stomaco e gli fece venire l'acquolina. Rimase a bocca aperta quando passò davanti alla cucina, trovando la ragazza tutta concentrata sui fornelli. “Lehira...?” esclamò, con un mezzo sorriso divertito sulle labbra che scacciò la confusione che sino a quel momento l'aveva incupito. Trevelyan aveva appena finito di decorare i piatti fumanti con alcuni petali e lo salutò con un cenno della testa, mentre portava il tutto nell'altra stanza. “Giusto in tempo, s-se fosse arrivato qualche minuto più tardi il riso si sarebbe scotto!” lo canzonò, mettendosi a sedere. “Spero s-sia tutto di suo gradimento.” Lui la seguì, osservando con quanta cura avesse apparecchiato. “Oh, sicuro! Sei stata gentile... grazie” proferì. Aveva pensato proprio a tutto: le candele, il vino, i colori che si intonavano con tutto il resto dell'arredamento...

Si versò da bere e avvicinò la bottiglia al calice di Lehira. “Due dita per fare cin cin?”domandò, seppur sapesse che la giovane non reggeva un granché l'alcol, ma d'altronde era un peccato bere da solo quel nettare d'uva, fresco al punto giusto. La fanciulla sorrise in risposta: un dito non le avrebbe fatto male. “E cin cin sia!” disse, avvicinando il bicchiere: era italiano, c'era da immaginarselo – quell'uomo aveva classe. “Per cosa festeggiamo, p-professore?” domandò, incuriosita, mentre sollevava il braccio per far cozzare i due vetri.

“Brindiamo... alla nostra amicizia” mormorò con un filo di timidezza nella voce. Quell'augurio risuonò nella sua testa come un eco che gli portò le farfalle allo stomaco... ed era un martello quello che colpiva il suo petto? _  
_

Lehira rimase interdetta, riflettendo sul valore di quella parola: _amicizia_. Ma potevano esserlo realmente? Lui voleva davvero esserlo? Il cuore iniziò a pompare il sangue velocemente, portandola alla tachicardia. Forse un po' di alcol le avrebbe fatto _seriamente_ bene: portò il vino alle labbra rosate e spesse, lasciando che l'aroma la inebriasse. “Buon appetito, p-professore” augurò. “Vuole che le accenda l-la televisione?”

“Grazie. Preferirei di no, comunque” rispose lui: voleva sentire solo le loro voci, non quella di un giornalista alle prese con le solite disgrazie – se avesse voluto rimanere aggiornato sul resto del mondo l'avrebbe fatto leggendo il _Times_. Preferì, invece, portare una forchettata di riso alla bocca. “E' delizioso” commentò stupito, mentre le sue papille gustative danzavano, cercando di inquadrare ogni singola spezia. “Addirittura?” rispose lei in un sussurro, bevendo ancora per poi tossire. “Dannazione, è forte!” Ne bevve un altro sorso. “Ok, posso reggerlo!” Rise di gusto, passandosi la mano fra i capelli. Quando abbassò il braccio, la manica del vestito scivolò verso il basso, rivelando una zona ampia della pelle e sopratutto il fatto che non indossasse il reggiseno.

Cullen per poco non si strozzò. Deglutì a fatica e si schiarì la gola, guardando altrove per mascherare l'imbarazzo e balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile anche a sé stesso. Doveva trovare qualcosa di cui parlare...   
“Ehm, oggi... la giornata era bella, n-non trovi? Perfetta per fare una passeggiata...” farfugliò, grattandosi la nuca. Raccolse un'altra forchettata del piatto e si portò il riso alla bocca, imprecando mentalmente: da quando era tanto sensibile alle donne?  _Ma che stupido! La giornata perfetta per fare una passeggiata?! Ma è il vino a farmi dar di matto o sono cretino di mio?_

Lehira lo guardò interdetta, per accorgersi solo dopo della povera spallina scura, la quale ciondolava lungo il suo braccio. Senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo professore, la sistemò, leggermente rosso in volto. _Che sia...?_

Calò il silenzio per diversi minuti, lenti e logoranti, finché la mora non singhiozzò. “Hic!”

“Hic!” un'altra volta. Si portò la mano al viso per educazione, ma non poté fare a meno di notare lo sguardo del biondo, perso nel vuoto, imbarazzato dai piedi sino alla punta dei capelli. Lo trovò _dolce_ , al contrario del vino, che stava iniziando a sentirsi, donandole una spudoratezza anomala in lei... tanto da risultare sfacciata. _Mi piace tanto quando ha le guance rosse_ , pensò, _forse potrei..._ Rise sotto i baffi, abbassando un poco il vestito, quel tanto che bastava a mettere in risalto il suo piccolo seno. “G-grazie... per tutto quello che sta facendo” mormorò lentamente, cercando di non apparire brilla. Doveva proprio ammettere che quel biondo la faceva star bene. SI morse distrattamente il labbro, analizzando il suo viso: quella perfetta mascella, la cicatrice che gli divideva in due il labbro. _Voleva sapere di più su di lui._ “Che mi dice della sua vita? Io le ho raccontato m-molto della mia e io so p-poco di lei. Solo se le va.”   
Quando l'uomo fece per risponderle, dovette abbassare nuovamente gli occhi ambrati sul piatto. _I suoi seni..._ Arrossì e si morse violentemente un labbro, mischiando un sospiro ad una risata nervosa. “Io...” cercò una posizione migliore per sedersi, volgendo timidamente (e faticosamente) lo sguardo verso gli occhi che brillavano come smeraldi alla luce di quelle candele al sandalo e vetriver. Mentre la ragazza attendeva una risposta, il professore si rese conto di quanto _lei_ apparisse attraente con quell'atmosfera che, dopo tutto, sapeva di romanticismo e sensualità. Sino a quel momento non era stato di certo cieco, ma vederla in quel modo – le gote rosse per la leggera ubriachezza, il vestito che la copriva poco, i capelli sciolti e un'insolita disinvoltura – lo facevano sentire... _diamine_. Fissò le sue labbra, che sembravano tanto morbide e... non si accorse nemmeno che stava umettando le proprie, golose e curiose di sapere che sapore avessero.

_Cosa cavolo ho appena pensato?!?_ Cullen iniziò ad agitarsi, più mentalmente che fisicamente, per poi sbuffare, sbottonandosi un poco la camicia. Faceva caldo. _Troppo caldo_ per i suoi gusti. Doveva andarsene. “Sai, Lehira... credo... credo che sia meglio per me andare a riposare” mormorò, alzandosi. “Sono parecchio stanco, vorrai scusarmi.”

                                                                 

Cullen raggiunse il bagno, chiudendosi dentro a chiave. Posò la testa sopra la porta, rimanendovi per un lasso di tempo incerto, e sentì il proprio petto bruciare leggermente per il senso di colpa, rimproverandosi per quel gesto appena compiuto facendo una smorfia di fastidio. Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, aprì il rubinetto per lavarsi il viso con l'acqua fredda e si asciugò accuratamente, premendo una salvietta sulle palpebre stanche e tese. Si guardò allo specchio: una ciocca bionda gli ricadeva sulla fronte e gli occhi erano lucidi, arrossati per la stanchezza. _L'aveva ferita?_ Non voleva che provasse delusione o tristezza per colpa sua; dopo tutto aveva organizzato una cena con i fiocchi, ma ciò che aveva rovinato quel momento erano state quelle farfalle allo stomaco e la conseguente sensazione di timore per ciò che stava provando.   
No, non aveva provato solo farfalle allo stomaco, ma anche attrazione fisica nei suoi confronti. Che fosse stata colpa del vino o meno, quel rossore sulle guance e la pelle nuda gli avevano risvegliato i sensi e non solo quelli. “Oh, Signore...” farfugliò, con la faccia immersa nell'asciugamano.

Quando uscì dal bagno si diresse in sala da pranzo, accorgendosi che Lehira non era più lì. Si spogliò controvoglia e abbandonò i suoi vestiti su di una sedia, per poi stendersi sul comodo divano, ormai suo amico inseparabile, e cercò di prendere sonno il più fretta possibile, ma la sua mente era affollata da troppi, troppi pensieri... dalle immagini di una Lehira estremamente femminile, sensuale e dolce allo stesso tempo. Sussultò quando un improvviso formicolio pervase il suo basso ventre e cercò di rannicchiarsi su un angolo come per reprimere quella sensazione.

                                                                   

Lehira non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a rispondere al professore che questo s'era subito alzato, correndo in bagno. Lo osservò sparire e ci rimase male per quella reazione. Cercò di ragionare ma la sua mente era annebbiata dall'alcol. Forse aveva chiesto qualcosa di sbagliato? Si alzò e sparì anche lei, ma in camera da letto. Sussurrò un fugace _buonanotte_ , a malapena percettibile – probabilmente neanche l'aveva sentita – e si buttò sul materasso, scoppiando a piangere. _Sei. Una. Frana._ E' vero, forse la stava prendendo troppo male, ma non riusciva a non pensarci.

Non riusciva a non pensare a _Cullen._

 


	13. Capitolo XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per coloro che si aspettavano il capitolo 14: il 12 e il 13 sono stati uniti, per cui questo è quello aggiornato. Chiedo scusa per il casino!

_Lehira era stesa su un letto grande e morbido, in centro alla camera ormai ben familiare. Nonostante fosse buio, era certa di essere nel castello. Percepì del calore sopra di lei: un corpo maschile, muscoloso e caldo. L'uomo la baciò con foga e una punta di malizia. “Lehira” la chiamò con un sussurro, abbandonando le labbra e proseguendo lungo il collo diafano, leccando i seni cocenti e la pancia, arrivando infine alle sue intimità. Gettò la testa all'indietro, provando un piacere tanto intenso da svegliarla..._

La mora alzò il petto di scatto, portandosi una mano alla bocca. Quella voce era così familiare! Si buttò nuovamente sul letto, a peso morto, ripensando a _lui_. A quella presenza che costantemente la sfiorava e le dedicava attenzioni in quegli strani sogni.

La sua mano destra scivolò lungo il corpo sudato e con il fiatone, cercando il proprio fiore, umido ed eccitato. _Cosa sto facendo?_ Cercò di fermarsi con tutte le sue forze, ma non ci riuscì. Il suo indice iniziò a tracciare piccoli cerchi, facendola sussultare sotto le coperte panna e bordeaux. 

Chiuse gli occhi e nella sua mente si materializzarono due iridi ambrate, una lingua leccare delle labbra, come un leone con l'acquolina in bocca mentre osserva la sua futura preda. Muscoli tesi, eccitazione. Strinse i denti e serrò le palpebre, mentre una lunga e intensa scossa di piacere la pervadeva.

Un nome cercò di uscire dalla sua bocca, senza successo, come se non avesse più voce, e arrivò all'apice.

Un nome che si vergognò di aver pensato. 

_ Sto perdendo la testa. _

                                                                 

_ Vaffanculo _ . Questa fu la prima parola a risuonare nella mente di Cullen appena sentì il cellulare riprodurre la familiare melodia impostata come sveglia. Nel tentare di zittirlo, lo fece cadere, provocando altre imprecazioni. Si sforzò d'alzarsi e dopo essersi stropicciato gli occhi cercò di dirigersi verso il bagno, seppur traballando un po'. Il nome dell'alunna riecheggiava nella sua testa, pulsante per via di un fastidiosa emicrania. Si sciacquò il volto e il collo, per poi andare a prepararsi la colazione: quella mattina optò per un caffè... ne sentiva il bisogno. Diede un'occhiata veloce all'orologio da muro, in legno e ottone. Strano che Lehira non si fosse già alzata. Diventò nervoso all'idea di dover bussare in camera per dover recuperare i propri vestiti e il ticchettio incessante della pioggia contro i vetri delle finestre non lo aiutarono a tranquillizzarsi. Si avvicinò alla porta, ripensando per un istante alla sera prima, poi bussò, sperando che fosse sveglia.

La giovane aprì di scatto gli occhi.  _ No, lasciami in pace _ . Fece finta di dormire e non rispose, alzando le coperte fino a sopra la testa e dando le spalle alla porta. Sentì Cullen sbuffare sonoramente.  _ Dannazione, Lehira! _ pensò lui.  _ Non farmi arrivare in ritardo!  _

L'uomo prese coraggio e aprì la porta, trovando la ragazza sotto un ammasso di lenzuola. Ringraziò il cielo che stesse ancora dormendo e cercò di non svegliarla, seppur cosciente del fatto che facendo così non sarebbe stata presente alla lezione, ma forse aveva davvero bisogno di riposare: ogni giorno sembrava sempre più fragile, più debole, come se qualcosa la stesse divorando dall'interno.

Si addentrò in punta di piedi ed aprì l'armadio in legno antico, cercando un paio di pantaloni e una camicia a maniche lunghe, senza perder tempo per l'abbinamento dei colori. Chiuse silenziosamente le ante e cercò di andarsene con passo felpato, ma nella fretta urtò un piede contro lo spigolo di un mobile.

Trevelyan mormorò un poco a quel suono stridulo e aprì gli occhi: restare impassibili sarebbe stata una chiara prova della sua recita da bambina. Alzò piano il proprio busto, nascondendolo con le coperte: aveva solo il reggiseno e le mutandine, nient'altro come pigiama. Si stropicciò un occhio con la mano libera e mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile. “Mh...s-scusi...s-se ha bussato alla porta n-non l'ho sentito” disse con una punta di freddezza nella voce e guardandolo di sottecchi come se fosse un intruso. Non era da lei, assolutamente, ma la questione della sera prima non le era andata giù e ancora si chiedeva perché se ne fosse andato così di fretta. Quando cercò di formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto avvertì una fitta alla tempia.  _ Ugh. _ “P-per caso ha un antidolorifico?” domandò, cercando di cambiare discorso e di trovar una panacea temporanea.

Il professore serrò la mascella: era sveglia e anche infastidita, a quanto pareva. Fu la conferma che se l'era presa per la sera precedente... e non se l'era aspettato – per quel poco che la conosceva, aveva supposto che si sarebbe limitata a stare in silenzio e ad evitarlo, invece era più fredda del ghiaccio; al contrario, si era aspettato un po' di comprensione. Non sapeva più che pensare e si concentrò sulla richiesta di lei. “Dovrei averlo” rispose con voce afona e roca. Era più concentrato sul dolore provocatole da quel piccolo incidente che dal fatto di essere in stanza con una donna mezza nuda, sotto le coperte del suo letto... ma non ci volle molto perché la sua attenzione si concentrasse su quest'ultimo pensiero. Senza nemmeno guardarla per l'imbarazzo, con i vestiti in mano andò in bagno e prese la medicina. Lasciò in malo modo i panni sul bordo del lavandino, recuperò un bicchiere d'acqua e rientrò in camera, posando il tutto sul comodino in legno chiaro e marmo. “Tieni... spero aiuti a riprenderti.” Si sentiva un po' ferito nell'orgoglio e cercò di sistemare le cose con una piccola dose di gentilezza, pronunciando quelle parole con preoccupazione e dolcezza. Sperando di non incontrare il suo sguardo, si voltò e raggiunse la porta. “Io...vado a lavoro, ci vediamo.”

                                                                    

Cullen era seccato quanto lei, visto il tono di voce con cui aveva risposto e si era successivamente congedato.  _ Grandioso!  _ Sbatté le mani sul letto e scoppiò in un pianto isterico appena l'uomo chiuse la porta di casa. Possibile che riuscisse ad allontanare tutti - ma proprio tutti? E tramite un gesto di gentilezza, peraltro? Ingoiò l'antidolorifico in pastiglia, singhiozzando, e si trascinò alla doccia, aprendo l'acqua bollente sul suo corpo. Scivolò per terra, sentendosi sola e vuota. Cosa stava provando veramente per il suo insegnante? La risposta arrivò, amara, fra i suoi pensieri. 

In tanti anni, era l'unico che le aveva dato attenzioni, senza farla soffrire... sino a quel momento. Forse... l'aveva presa troppo male? Era ancora in tempo per recuperare la situazione?  _ Chi ha più buon senso ce lo metta _ , pensò fra sé e sé, anche se a scusarsi doveva essere lui, non lei. Probabilmente la sua reazione idiota lo aveva spaventato: sapeva di essere una che se la prendeva male per cose stupide e sciocche... anche se la reazione del giorno prima le apparve comunque strana. Non si ricordava di aver fatto nulla di strano... forse l'alcol le aveva fatto fare qualcosa di stupido? Pregò che non fosse così.

Dopo quasi un'ora passata a rimuginare e a piangere, si alzò, tremando un po' per il nervoso, e uscì dal box doccia, stringendo i denti per il dolore alla testa che però cominciava lentamente a passare.  _ Siano benedetti gli antinfiammatori. _

Sarebbe andata a chiedere scusa a Cullen, infischiandosene delle lezioni: sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto nel suo ufficio dalle 10 fino alle 12. Prese l'indumento più sobrio che possedeva al momento – una lunga maglia nera, lunga fino al fondo schiena e con un leggero ricamo sul retro – indossò i suoi soliti leggins neri e arrivò alla porta di casa, prendendo al volo il mazzo di chiavi di emergenza che il professore teneva sul tavolino all'ingresso. Aveva ancora due ore.

Uscì sotto la pioggia londinese, tipica della regione, e bubbolò per il freddo: il termometro della farmacia sotto il palazzo mostrava minaccioso la scritta “16°C”. Non aveva un ombrello con sé e cercò di coprirsi il capo con la borsa il ecopelle scura fino all'ingresso della metropolitana. Fece al volo il biglietto e si catapultò sulla prima linea disponibile, arrivando mezz'ora dopo davanti all'università. Durante il tragitto aveva pensato a come scusarsi, a ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire e in che modo, ma alla fine aveva deciso di affidarsi al momento, senza troppi sé e troppi ma. Superò l'ingresso di corsa, cercando di farsi colpire il meno possibile dalla pioggia che aumentava sempre più, sfogandosi in un violento temporale, ma le fu impossibile e si ritrovò fradicia dalla testa ai piedi, con i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte e i tremori per la corrente.

Erano le dieci e trenta spaccate: cercò l'ufficio del professore, con il cuore in gola: la realizzazione di ciò che stava provando per lui, un uomo quasi sconosciuto, il fatto di averlo fatto arrabbiare senza conoscerne il motivo... le provocò una gran confusione. Superò i due corridoi e si nascose dietro ad un muro quando la professoressa DeFer passò di lì: avrebbe dovuto avere lezione con lei e sicuramente vederla gironzolare per l'università non le avrebbe fatto piacere...probabilmente era uscita per fare delle fotocopie, visto la mole di libri che reggeva sotto il braccio sinistro. Dopo aver appurato che la docente fosse sparita, tornò sui suoi passi, raggiungendo l'ufficio di Cullen.

                                                                       

Il professore aveva pensato a  _ lei  _ durante tutto il tragitto da casa all'università, sudando quasi freddo. La situazione era diventata imbarazzante: aveva in casa una delle sue studentesse, e non una qualsiasi; non poteva farsi vedere con lei o ciò avrebbe giocato a svantaggio di entrambi per tutta una serie di motivi. Le aveva offerto la sua amicizia: quanto suonava strano? Ma era bello, da una parte, poterla pensare così.

La domanda che ronzò nella sua mente più di tutte fu:  _ erano solamente amici o...? _

“Dannazione!” imprecò, sbattendo le mani sul volante in pelle della TT, rischiando di premere il clacson per sbaglio. 

La strada gli era sembrata più corta del solito, forse per il fatto che aveva premuto un po' di più sull'acceleratore a causa del possibile ritardo. Per fortuna giunse in aula per la lezione poco prima che il quarto d'ora accademico si esaurisse. Hawke era già seduta alla lunga cattedra consumata, con le gambe accavallate. Non appena la donna vide il professore, inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e sulle sue labbra si dipinse un sorriso più sensuale che dolce. Raggruppò i capelli freschi di parrucchiere dalla parte destra del collo, lasciando la parte opposta libera, assieme al petto che sporgeva dalla camicetta bianca e stretta. 

Il biondo non poté fare a meno che associare quella...vista... al ricordo della sera prima.  _ Oh, Signore... _ Tutto quello che vedeva non faceva altro che ricordargli la mora. Scosse la testa: doveva concentrarsi.

Dopo il termine delle prime lezioni, Cullen avrebbe passato il resto della giornata con la propria assistente: aveva bisogno di una mano per preparare le domande dei prossimi esami. Marian era stata una studentessa modello ed era una tipa intraprendente. Per quanto fosse apparentemente “troppo carina per essere intelligente e credibile”, aveva un interesse nello svolgere i suoi compiti, cosa poco comune fra i principianti come lei. 

Quel giorno, in particolare, si era mostrata particolarmente disponibile, come notò il trentatreenne. Girare con una ragazza bella come lei per l'Ateneo faceva il suo effetto: molti mormoravano della Hawke e ogni tanto scappava qualche fischio – non che a lui importasse far da tutore a una futura insegnante dal bel fisico: faceva semplicemente il suo lavoro. Lui aveva notato come la giovane le rivolgeva i suoi attenti sguardi, ma l'aveva sempre fatto, sin da quando l'aveva conosciuta. Si chiese se fosse il suo modo di fare o...se ci fosse dell'altro. Solo il pensiero gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Lasciò che la ragazza entrasse nel suo ufficio prima di lui, come suo solito gesto di galanteria. La seguì frettolosamente, con le mani strapiene fra valigetta, fotocopie e libri. Il biondo le porse distrattamente i documenti, socchiudendo la porta con un gomito. Si appoggiò poi al bordo dello scrittoio, intento a leggere la propria agenda, e si passò una mano fra i capelli mossi – gesto che Marian trovò incredibilmente sexy, tanto da farla reagire con un mezzo sorriso, velato dalla furbizia. Alzò un sopracciglio, quando si accorse che Cullen non la stava calcolando granché... sembrava molto sovrappensiero. Mentre lui era intento a leggere, l'assistente si sbottonò la camicia di quel poco che bastava per mettere in evidenza il seno abbondante. Sicura di sé, la giovane si avvicinò al professore, inondandolo del suo profumo Dior.

“Prof...” iniziò a dire con voce attraente e magnetica. “La vedo.... teso” commentò, poggiando un unghia laccata sull'agendina, facendo una leggera pressione verso il basso, ottenendo così l'attenzione del biondo. Cullen si ritrovò davanti due occhi azzurrissimi dal taglio felino, coronati da ciglia lunghe e folte, molto probabilmente finte. “Ha bisogno di una pausa.” La voce era vellutata, velata da studiata apprensione. Le labbra si curvarono in un finto broncio.

Il docente sembrò cadere dalle nuvole, dal canto suo, e sospirò. “Vuoi che... pranziamo insieme?” domandò con tono stanco, ma si fece sfuggire un breve sorriso. Aveva già pranzato con Marian e si era sempre offerta lei di pagare il conto; sarebbe stato anche un modo per lasciare Lehira un po' da sola.

Lasciò che la giovane donna prendesse il libricino e lo posasse sul tavolo, per poi posare le sue mani magre sulle spalle muscolose, iniziando a massaggiarle. Cullen provò un po' d'imbarazzo, ma dopo tutto aveva già abbastanza intimità da poter avere un contatto un po' più ravvicinato, inoltre non era la prima volta che lei si atteggiava così. “P-però questa volta... offro io” mormorò, mentre Hawke lo guardava dritto negli occhi, incatenando i propri a quelli ambrati dell'uomo, che non ebbe neppure il tempo di riflettere e si trovò le labbra di lei premute contro le proprie.

“Può offrirmi meglio di un pranzo, prof” sibilò con fare sensuale sulla sua bocca, mentre gli passava le mani sul petto definito. “M-marian...” la chiamò sorpreso, con un filo di voce e il cuore a mille. Rimase paralizzato, mentre la ragazza le aveva già preso le mani per portarle lungo i fianchi perfetti, baciandolo appassionatamente. Cullen stava per dire – e probabilmente fare, se ne avesse avuto la facoltà – qualcosa, ma proprio in quel momento la porta si spalancò all'improvviso.

 


	14. Capitolo XIV

La porta era leggermente aperta e poteva percepire la voce calda di lui e quella acuta della sua assistente: probabilmente si stavano decidendo sul da farsi per qualche lezione. Senza pensarci, Lehira agì d'istinto ed entrò nella stanza.

“Professore...”

Ciò che vide le fece mancare un battito del cuore. Cullen era spettinato, con la camicia mezza aperta e senza occhiali; Marian aveva l'acconciatura altrettanto scombinata e il rossetto scarlatto sbavato, oltre al suo classico sorriso da furbetta.

Fu lì che ebbe la certezza di essere innamorata di lui: le si chiuse lo stomaco e le venne voglia di vomitare; le gambe tremarono e il sudore si fece freddo, come quella volta che era svenuta fra le braccia del biondo professore. Ma quella volta non ebbe un mancamento, no. Era ben lucida e aveva tutta l'adrenalina del mondo in corpo. Guardò l'uomo con disperazione, non più curante del fatto che fosse la sua studentessa, una sua amica o chissà cos'altro. Chiuse la porta di scatto e cominciò a correre.

                                                            

Lehira era lì, davanti a lui, con il viso stravolto dallo sdegno. “Lehira...!” esclamò Cullen istintivamente, ma la ragazza, disperata, se n'era già andata. Marian fece spallucce e il biondo, a denti serrati, prese i polsi della mora e li allontanò con un rabbioso _fanculo._

“Cullen? Cullen!” lo richiamò l'assistente con voce stridula e sbattendo i tacchi neri laccati per terra, i pugni serrati per la rabbia. Lui la ignorò completamente, recuperando la borsa per poi dileguarsi dal suo studio nel giro di pochi istanti.

                                                             

Lehira scoppiò a piangere mentre correva verso la metrò: c'era da aspettarselo! Il professore universitario e la sua _concubina_! Il ricordo sbiadito di quei due che si baciavano la fece sentire una stupida bambina... era ovvio che lei risultasse uno sgorbio rispetto a una dal corpo mozzafiato e gli occhi da gatta. Salì sul vagone diretto alla zona di _Kesington Street_ , tremando per il nervoso e il freddo. Se ne sarebbe andata via subito. Non avrebbe sopportato la vicinanza dell'uomo a lei.   
Ringraziò il cielo per aver preso le chiavi di scorta: non sapeva se la sua casa fosse tornata abitabile, ma avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Mentre il dolore di un amore dal sapore amaro le scorreva fra le vene, uscì dalla stazione con il cuore a mille... le batteva talmente forte da renderle difficile la respirazione.   
Con gli occhi saturi di lacrime cercò il numero civico di casa Rutherford, vi entrò e rabbiosa lanciò le chiavi sul tavolino. Corse in camera a prendere gli abiti, mettendoli in una busta: se ne sarebbe andata silenziosa dalla vita del biondo, cosi come era arrivata. Urlò un _vaffanculo_ liberatorio mentre appallottolava i vestiti, piegata sulle sue ginocchia. Si era innamorata dell'uomo sbagliato, di un professore che aveva tredici anni in più di lei e che si era presa gioco di lei.  
Dopo una ventina di minuti riuscì a completare il tutto e si alzò a fatica, raggiungendo la porta dell'ingresso e aprendola. Pregò in cuor suo di non incrociarlo, che si stesse facendo fottere dalla sua troietta dagli occhi azzurri...

                                                               

Cullen fuggì come una scheggia per raggiungere la propria Audi e sfrecciò verso casa, continuando ad imprecare come mai aveva fatto in vita sua: sperò che Lehira stesse tornando a casa e che facesse in tempo per poterla vedere. Aveva così tanto da dirle...   
Mentre cercava un parcheggio a caso, quasi investì un'anziana. Scusandosi, corse verso l'ingresso in fretta, inserendo la chiave nel portone con le mani tremanti. Salì le scale di fretta, sentendosi il cuore in gola tanto da dargli l'impressione di soffocarlo, e posò le dita sulla maniglia. Fece per aprirla, ma Lehira lo batté sul tempo, facendogli mancare il fiato. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, con il respiro corto.

“Lehira...” ansimò, guardandola negli occhi verdi, carichi di paura e rabbia. Aveva una gran voglia di spiegare, ma quel modo in cui lo fissava... era odio? No, no! Non doveva provare odio per lui!  
Notò le buste piene di vestiti e fece per prenderle. “C-che stai...”   
“Me ne vado, professor Rutherford” disse lei con tono gelido, notando la macchia di rossetto vicino alla cicatrice bianca, la quale tagliava in due il labbro superiore del biondo. La sua lingua, in quel momento, le parve essere più affilata di una lama; il dolore fece sparire il balbettio, dandole una certa sicurezza. “E' chiaro che io sia stata abbastanza qui e non voglio invadere la sua privacy. G-grazie della sua ospitalità e... si pulisca la bocca prima di rientrare in università.”

Le sue parole erano veleno, la sua voce un pugnale di odio: era di nuovo da sola, persa nella sua disperazione. Il cuore iniziò a farle male e cercò di non darlo a vedere, mentre lo superava e si dirigeva verso le scale.

Cullen si sentì come se il mondo intero gli stesse cadendo addosso, mentre gli occhi iniziavano a diventare lucidi per la disperazione. “Lehira, aspetta!” la pregò con voce tremante, scendendo le scale velocemente fino a piazzarsi di fronte a lei. “Credimi, è stato un malinteso...” tentò di spiegare, mentre si strofinava il labbro con il dorso della mano ruvida per eliminare il rossetto. “Ti prego, devi credermi... parliamone almeno...” Si piazzò davanti a lei, oscurandole le scale. Ogni volta che la guardava provava una fitta al petto. Si rese ora conto di quanto gli facesse male vederla così ostile, rifiutarlo in quella maniera. “Ti prego, non te ne andare.”

Lei, dal canto suo, non aveva mai visto il professore in quelle condizioni e la cosa la prese un po' in contropiede: non avendo più dove passare, rimase ferma dov'era. Tenne gli occhi bassi, ora incapace di affrontarli, mentre sgorgavano nuovamente altre lacrime amare, che le rigarono il volto. Quegli sguardi, quella voce... che effetto avevano su di lei? Strizzò le palpebre e cercò di riacquistare la lucidità necessaria. “Non ha nulla da giustificare. S-sono io ad aver sbagliato! Ho sbagliato ad accettare l'aiuto di un uomo di cui io mi... io mi...”

Le parole le morirono in gola, mentre il cuore pulsava frenetico, tanto da farle esplodere il petto. Alzò solo una volta ancora lo sguardo, carico di disperazione, mentre le mani tremavano e le labbra accoglievano le gocce salate.

“Lehira...” Il cuore e le tempie del biondo pulsarono all'unisono. Quelle parole gli avevano fatto perdere il fiato e sentì le gambe cedergli, come se stesse sopportando tutto il peso del mondo. Non smise mai e poi mai di guardare le iridi verdi colme di lacrime, che così disperati facevano soffrire anche lui.

Si morse forte il labbro inferiore per trattenere il pianto contagioso; le narici gli bruciavano come l'inferno e la fronte si corrugò in un'espressione di combattuta tristezza. Avvicinò una mano a lei, tremando, sfiorando con le dita la guancia umida. “Non ti obbligherò a restare, ma... non... io non voglio che tu te ne vada. Almeno... almeno non così.”Indietreggiò, allargando le braccia. “Marian non mi interessa, Lehira” mormorò con un filo di voce, calcando il nome della studentessa. “Me la sono trovata addosso quando sei arrivata.”

Gli occhi mielati di Cullen rivelarono un tripudio di emozioni: aveva paura di... perderla? Le parole che pronunciò, la carezza sulla guancia... la sconquassarono. Si stava giustificando, senza che nessuno glielo stesse chiedendo: poteva significare solo una cosa... una cosa che non si era aspettata, non dopo che aveva trovato lui e Marian a baciarsi. Eppure era lì, davanti a lei, con gli occhi lucidi e il fiatone per l'agitazione.

Solo allora capì che stava succedendo l'impossibile, che quell'attrazione era reciproca. Era un gioco pericoloso, che sarebbe costato caro ad entrambi un giorno o l'altro, ma lì, in quel preciso istante, ogni sua certezza cadde.

Si avvicinò all'uomo, senza smettere di specchiare le sue iridi verde foresta in quelle di oro fuso, e lo baciò nel più dolce dei modi. Le loro labbra entrarono in contatto, facendole gemere il nome di Cullen con disperazione, pregando che quell'attimo fosse per sempre.


	15. Capitolo XV

**NdA: l'avete chiesto in tanti e chiedo scusa per il ritardo. Ruolare questa parte non è stato facile né per me né per chi interpreta Cullen, ma il risultato è stato grandioso. Buona lettura.**

 

Il biondo gemette piano quando le proprie labbra incontrarono quelle di Lehira. Chiuse gli occhi e le prese il pallido viso tra le mani, sfregando le umide guance con i pollici ruvidi. In quel momento non gli importò più nulla, se non di Lehira. Che fosse giusto o sbagliato... quello che provava dentro non poteva più rifiutarlo, non poteva più negarlo a sé stesso e alla ragazza che lo stava baciando. Per un attimo, la sua mente vagò sul pensiero di essere stato baciato da due donne diverse in un giorno solo – in quello c'era dell'assurdo – ma scacciò immediatamente quell'incidente dalla sua testa e si abbandonò totalmente a quella disperata, dolce unione.

L'insegnante ricambiò con molta tenerezza, come se rischiasse di danneggiare le labbra, così simili a dei petali di rosa. Quando quel contatto non gli bastò più, la baciò con più passione, il respiro tremulo. Il contatto divenne frenetico: le labbra di lui, spesse e affamate, erano desiderose di un contatto più profondo. Lehira si appoggiò al muro, le sue braccia attorno al collo dell'uomo, le mani fra quei meravigliosi capelli mossi color del grano. Se si trattava di un sogno, beh, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non svegliarsi. Lei ansimò, perdendo il controllo delle sue azioni: aveva già baciato in passato... ma non aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere, un'attrazione magnetica e viscerale. Strinse di più il corpo muscoloso, premendo i piccoli seni contro il suo petto, mentre l'adrenalina le entrava in circolo. Aprì leggermente le palpebre e trovò due magnifici occhi lucidi, più neri che ambrati, fissarla. In quello sguardo trovò disperazione: da quanto provava qualcosa per lei? Perché si era lasciato baciare da Marian? In quel momento avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma preferì far parlare il cuore al posto suo. Era totalmente inebriata dall'odore di muschio e dopobarba, da quei baci bagnati e bisognosi. Le mani di lui andarono ad accarezzarle le spalle, la schiena...

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte quando sentì uno strano calore invaderle il corpo, mentre Cullen le cingeva il fianco sinistro con una mano, stringendola a sé; aveva trattenuto il respiro senza volerlo per qualche secondo, troppo concentrato sulle labbra della mora, sul loro sapore. Quando si staccò da lei per guardarla e riprendere fiato, il medesimo formicolio che aveva colpito Lehira crebbe in lui. _Oh mio Dio_ , pensò, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di lei. Quando la sua bocca sfiorò di nuovo quella della giovane, gemette piano e portò la mano libera sull'altro fianco. “R-resti?” mormorò contro di lei, pressando le labbra sulle con più intensità. Lehira insinuò timidamente la lingua fra di loro, congiungendosi a quella del professore. Si esplorarono dapprima con timidezza, poi più velocemente. “Sì...” sussurrò, per poi rendersi conto di aver risposto in una maniera quasi provocante. “A-andiamo a casa.”

Nella sua voce ora c'era una nota di felicità. Fissò le iridi ambrate, accarezzando il viso mascolino e assaporando il contatto con la barbetta ruvida, le vene in rilievo. La fortuna esisteva davvero: aveva dovuto aspettarla per vent'anni ma ne era valsa la pena. Portò quindi le mani lungo il suo collo, per poi accarezzare il petto definito, i fianchi... “Cullen...” continuò a baciarlo, passando distrattamente la lingua sulla profonda cicatrice e sentendo una fitta alquanto piacevole al basso ventre.

A quel  _sì_ , il biondo gemette in risposta. “Reggiti” mormorò con voce flebile, prendendola in braccio . Salì le scale ridendo un poco e attraversò velocemente la porta di casa, chiudendola con un piede. 

Cullen mise Lehira con le spalle al muro e cominciò a baciarla sul collo, inspirando il profumo alla viola che la sua pelle emanava, ora arrossata per via del contatto con la barba... avrebbe voluto divorarla. Le carezze lungo le cosce di lei non fecero che farla arrossire violentemente; fletté il corpo, sentendo l'eccitazione di lui premere contro di lei. Affondò poi le dita fra i capelli ribelli di Rutherford, simili alla criniera di un leone.  _Stavano per...?_

La risposta arrivò quando i suoi fianchi rotearono contro di lui, cercando un contatto sempre più profondo. Si sentì  _bagnata_ come mai le era capitato in vita sua. Lo strinse a sé con le gambe ed emise un suono profondo e gutturale, ansimando sempre di più.

L'uomo apprezzò la sensazione delle mani di Lehira fra i suoi capelli. Sentirla gemere sotto il suo tocco lo fece impazzire, tanto da fargli imporporare le guance. Oh, creatore, non riusciva a credere che stesse succedendo davvero. Mugugnò il nome di Trevelyan, chiudendo gli occhi e strusciandosi contro di lei, coperta solo da vestiti leggeri.

Il cuore della giovane pulsava talmente tanto veloce da farle percepire il proprio battito lungo le tempie: sentire il proprio nome sussurrato in quel modo, con disperazione ed eccitazione – quasi come se lei fosse la persona più importante della sua vita – la mandò in visibilio. Mentre lui si muoveva contro di lei, dolcemente e sensualmente allo stesso tempo, la mano color latte cercò di graffiargli la schiena, coperta dal cotone della camicia.  _Doveva... spogliarlo?_ Aveva già fatto sesso una volta, con un ragazzo che l'aveva solo illusa e da allora non si era più concessa a nessuno. Fu allora che, per la prima volta, si lasciò guidare dall'istinto – l'ultima cosa che solitamente ascoltava – e gli tolse gli occhiali, posandoli sul tavolino accanto a loro. Prese poi a sbottonargli la camicia, mentre lui le baciava la mandibola e soffiava sul suo orecchio, iniziando a muoversi ritmicamente contro le sue intimità, come ad incitarla e a farle intuire quanto apprezzasse il gesto. 

Ansimò, sentendosi la pressione alle stelle, il sangue arrivare alla testa: non riusciva più ad aspettare. “Cullen...” la vista le si annebbiò quando cercò di aprirgli i pantaloni con una mano. Quando riuscì ad abbassarli con l'aiuto di lui, notò quanto fosse prosperosa la sua virilità.  _Oh cielo_ , pensò. Alzò lo sguardo e si concentrò sul petto definito, accarezzando i pettorali. Lo guardò languidamente e teneramente allo stesso tempo, mentre il cuore pareva volerle uscire dalla gola. “Dio...” quasi imprecò, sentendo il bisogno impellente di essere nuda fra le sue braccia. Le mani cominciarono a tremarle e gli umori a scivolare silenziosi fra le sue cosce per la continua frizione. Percepì le prime note dell'odore di Cullen: muschio e... qualcosa di floreale, cosa insolita in un uomo. Gelsomino? Sambuco? Non seppe dirlo, ma le mandò la testa a puttane.

Il professore inspirò a denti stretti, calciandosi via i mocassini e i pantaloni scuri, mentre il membro duro, ora più sensibile, cozzava contro le intimità della studentessa. Per quanto riuscisse a tenerla in braccio con facilità, avrebbe voluto avere più libertà di  _movimento_ : desiderava accarezzare di nuovo il suo viso, toccarle i fianchi e il...  _oh_ ,  _dannazione_ . 

Con un gemito gutturale, Cullen trasportò Lehira sul tavolino del salotto, appoggiandola sul bordo di questo con delicatezza, riprendendo subito possesso delle labbra rosee e liberandola della maglia lunga e nera. Fremette al solo pensiero di ritrovarla nuda, davanti a lui... solo per lui. Per quanto avesse solo più la camicia aperta addosso, iniziò a sudare quando la vide in reggiseno. 

Il mobile cigolò e qualcosa cadde per terra, mentre lui gemeva gutturalmente contro il collo lungo e diafano: aveva qualcosa di animale, di rude... ma dolcissimo allo stesso tempo. I segni chiari delle cicatrici di lei catturarono l'attenzione del biondo per un attimo, finché la mora non decise di levargli del tutto la camicia di dosso e di cingerlo con le gambe. L'erezione turgida tese il tessuto dei leggins scuri di lei, facendole inarcare il corpo lungo la superficie di legno dal desiderio che vibrava nella sua anima. Mosse i fianchi come se stesse facendo l'amore con lui, la mano posata lungo la spalla muscolosa e umida di lui. Si sentiva  _bene_ , libera dalla timidezza che la rendeva schiava di sé stessa ogni giorno e si stupì un po' per la sua sfacciataggine... non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile e non sapeva neppure dove avesse imparato a muoversi così, quasi come se avesse già vissuto quel momento. Tornò a concentrarsi su di lui, accarezzando i capelli biondi e morbidi, per poi far scivolare la mano sino ai boxer, giocando con l'elastico che li teneva stretti a lui, titubante per la paura di far qualcosa di sbagliato.

Cullen si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e poggiò la fronte contro quella di lei. Con desiderio e dolcezza, le tolse le scarpe e le accarezzò le cosce, poi i glutei, fiatando un  _sì_ quando le dita di Lehira arrivarono alle mutande, quasi ad incitarla di liberarlo da quella agonia. E così fu.

Una scarica di piacere pervase la ventenne, tanto da farle  _implorare_ di non smettere con quei movimenti: era sull'orlo del baratro, fra il piacere e la disperazione. Voleva lui, soltanto lui, per sempre. Si tolse i leggins con un po' di difficoltà e notò di aver indossi degli slip con i gattini...  _ma perché tutte a me? Non potevo prendere quelle nere?_ pensò fra sé e sé, tentando di distrarre l'uomo con un morso sulla cicatrice mentre cercava di togliersele di dosso. Quando stette per riuscirci, il tavolo scricchiolò ancora, e ancora.

“Gesù Cristo!” imprecò l'altro, tenendo Lehira stretta al suo corpo. Avevano... rotto il tavolo. La prese nuovamente in braccio e notò la vistosa spaccatura sul mobile, una linea frastagliata più chiara rispetto al legno scuro e lucido. Ci fu il silenzio più assoluto per qualche secondo, interrotto solo dai battiti dei loro cuori, poi rise di gusto. Con lo sguardo di quello che non si sarebbe fermato neanche se fosse cascato il mondo, la portò sul divano largo e comodo, facendola stendere. Fu solo allora che notò le mutandine... la guardò con tenerezza, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei. Le baciò una guancia, mentre con la mano sinistra gliele toglieva e saliva infine al reggiseno, liberandola anche da quest'ultimo. Poi furono pelle contro pelle, battito contro battito. Strinse le sue gambe dalle morbide curve attorno ai suoi fianchi. “C-Cullen, hai il p-preservativo, vero?” domandò, specchiando le sue iridi verdi in quelle ambrate di lui. 

Cullen era già pronto e voglioso di lei, il corpo contratto ed irrigidito dall'eccitazione. Il suo sguardo cadde inevitabilmente sulla nuda intimità di Lehira, imprecando nella sua mente e sentendo di essere arrivato al limite della sopportazione e chiedendosi cosa  _non_ le avrebbe fatto in quel momento... finché quella domanda non lo riportò coi piedi per terra. Rimase in silenzio, il fiato mozzato. Fece cadere il capo di peso sul ventre piatto di lei. “No” rispose, soffiando sulla sua pelle. Poi alzò la testa di scatto, con rinnovata luce di gioia nei suoi occhi. “La farmacia... aspettami, ci metterò un attimo!” Con tutta la fretta del mondo si rimise i pantaloni, cercando di chiuderli con non poche difficoltà, e la maglietta, quasi inciampando su sé stesso. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e sparì urlando un  _torno subito!_

 

Scese le scale in tutta fretta, un sorrisetto nascosto sotto i baffi. Uscì in strada e entrò in farmacia, poco distante da casa sua. Improvvisamente si sentì spaesato e tutto quello gli apparì come una follia... stava per andare a letto con una sua studentessa, la cosa lo avrebbe _sicuramente_ messo nei guai prima o poi, ma non gli interessava. Aveva avuto una sola relazione in passato, era stato tradito e il suo interesse nell'amore era piano piano svanito; nonostante ciò, Lehira era riuscita a destarlo dal torpore della solitudine, entrando nella sua vita come un fulmine a ciel sereno, facendogli perdere la testa dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede in casa sua.

Tastò le tasche dei pantaloni, pregando Dio di avere qualche sterlina con sé, e così fu: 12 sterline... per un pelo! Si mise in coda, attendendo il suo turno con un filo di imbarazzo, e subito l'immagine di Lehira, nuda sul divano, si materializzò nella sua mente. Gli mancò quasi il respiro e cercò di concentrarsi su qualcos'altro per non far notare l'erezione che tirava contro i suoi pantaloni. Quando giunse il suo turno, allungò una mano verso le confezioni dei preservativi e prese quelli extralarge, porgendoli con deciso imbarazzo alla farmacista, che ormai conosceva da diverso tempo. Una donna dietro di lui, bionda e sulla cinquantina, rise sottovoce. Gli rivolse il suo sguardo più perplesso, poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé. La giovane indiana in camice bianco alzò lo sguardo e lo saluto. “Cullen” disse, mordendosi poi un labbro prendendo il prodotto in mano. “Chi è la fortunata?”

Il biondo si sentì nel panico più totale, con la coscienza sporca e la fretta di risalire le scale alla velocità della luce. “Ehm... una brava...ragazza” riuscì a mormorare sottovoce, pregando che facesse veloce. Perché non poteva chiedergli come stava, anziché chiedergli con chi stava per andare a letto? Ticchettò nervosamente contro il bancone di marmo bianco e pagò la donna, ringraziandola e correndo letteralmente verso casa.

 

Lehira, al contrario del suo professore, era ancora stesa sul divano a riflettere su ciò che stava succedendo. Era rimasta di stucco quando Cullen le aveva detto di non avere dei preservativi, e si chiese se fosse ancora vergine, o forse non era più stato con una donna da tanti anni. Il fatto che la riposta alla prima domanda potesse essere positiva la fece sentire bene e male allo stesso tempo. Dentro di sé si percepì un poco sempliciotta: lei la verginità l'aveva già persa qualche tempo addietro, in maniera sconsiderata... chissà cosa avrebbe pensato di lei, se avesse scoperto il suo passato...

Nonostante i pensieri un po' tetri, si mise a ridere quando ripensò al Cullen maratoneta che per poco non era inciampato nei suoi stessi passi dall'emozione. Quando tornò a pensare al fatto che stava per farci l'amore, si portò le mani alla bocca e squittì un _Oh, mio Dio!_ Entusiasta. In vita sua aveva pensato alle cose più disparate, ma sicuramente non di finire a letto... o sul tavolo... o sul divano con il suo professore di storia. La cosa le gonfiò il petto di gioia e,curiosamente, di malizia: era attratta da lui quasi in maniera _animalesca_. Quando i loro corpi si erano ritrovati nudi ed eccitati... beh, aveva sentito una scossa di adrenalina fotterle letteralmente il cervello.

Si alzò, ora troppo emozionata per restare ferma, e si coprì con la coperta bianca lì vicina, avvolgendola attorno a sé, e subito sentì l'odore di lui pervaderla. Mosse le dita dei piedi con nervosismo ed eccitazione, chiedendosi perché ci mettesse così tanto – magari era scappato via. Rise fra sé e sé per il pensiero stupido, provando a concentrarsi sul altro: la collezione di CD di lui, minuziosamente ordinata in un mobile color mogano proprio accanto al divano. Pensò al fatto che in diversi film d'amore che aveva visto in streaming, le scene di sesso erano sempre accompagnate da della musica; a seconda della situazione poteva essere rock, house, pop, melodica...

_Conosceva i gusti del suo professore. Avrebbe potuto sfruttare l'occasione..._

 

Cullen aprì la porta in tutta velocità – dovette fare più di un tentativo prima di riuscire a inserire la chiave nella toppa. Aveva salito le scale due a due fino ad avere il fiatone, ma cercò di trattenerlo.

“Lehi...ra” deglutì, ritrovandosi una faccia da pesce lesso stampata addosso. Chiuse la porta con un piede e la busta della farmacia le cadde di mano per l'emozione. Si affrettò a recuperarla, senza mai staccare gli occhi dalla ragazza. Rimase incantato: aveva avvolto la sua coperta attorno al proprio corpo, dalle curve morbide come le dee dell'antica Grecia. Si avvicinò cauto a lei, guardandola con intenso desiderio. Le cinse i fianchi con le mani. “Per Andraste...”

Quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca come se non fossero sue. Le pronunciò con stupore, la voce ridotta poco più che a un sussurro. Non si ricordava di nessuna Andraste, ma la sua mente continuava a collegarla a una divinità. “V-voglio dire, sei bellissima” mormorò arrossendo, per poi sorridere sentendo la musica di sottofondo: _Long and Lost_ dei Florence + The Machine, un brano che gli piaceva particolarmente.

Lei fece un mezzo sorriso, per poi sciogliersi fra le braccia muscolose di lui. La coperta scivolò dal suo corpo, lasciandola nuda contro il cotone e i jeans di lui. Quando aveva nominato _Andraste_ si era sentita strana e non seppe dire il perché, ma non stette a rifletterci molto. Preferì concentrarsi sulle labbra del professore, mentre con le mani andava ad aprire i bottoni, uno per uno, seguendo il ritmo del brano. Dopo pochi istanti, il seno cocente di lei era di nuovo contro il petto di lui.

“Cullen” sussurrò come se fosse una preghiera, mentre slacciava la cintura. Cristo, non resisteva più. “A-andiamo?” mormorò all'orecchio di lui, tentando di assumere un tono sensuale mentre con la testa indicava la camera da letto. Sarebbe andato bene lì o forse avrebbe preferito da qualche altra parte? Non sapeva come muoversi, era nel panico più totale. Si limitò a baciarlo proprio all'ingresso della stanza, gemendo leggermente per il desiderio. Sentì premere di nuovo l'erezione di lui contro il suo corpo e lì ebbe un'idea fulminea e totalmente pazza...

Si staccò dalle sue labbra, per poi cominciare a baciarlo sul petto, sulla pancia, scendendo sempre più giù. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, non sapeva se fosse troppo, ma qualcosa le diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Arrivò al suo membro, ancora coperto dai pantaloni e dai boxer, lasciandovi un timido bacio sulla punta. Guardò Cullen con occhi dolci, mentre abbassava il tessuto, liberandolo dalla agonia. Lo accarezzò con infinito amore, poi lo avvolse con le labbra.

Cullen gemette quando lei iniziò a dedicargli quelle attenzioni, boccheggiando e abbandonandosi a sensazioni estasianti, mentre la musica gli riempiva la testa. Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò allo stipite in legno, gemendo il nome di lei con voce flebile. Si sentì avvolto da un calore che non aveva mai provato sino a quel momento. Con un un po' di esitazione, portò prima una e poi l'altra mano sui suoi capelli, scostandoli dal giovane viso.

Il sapore e il profumo del professore risultarono estasianti per i sensi di Lehira. Quel gesto sarebbe forse risultato volgare in qualche altra circostanza, ma per loro due non lo fu affatto: Trevelyan lo amava, su questo non vi erano più dubbi. Percepì l'erezione crescere ancora di più, sino a raggiungere il massimo... e quel massimo fu troppo per la sua bocca, che iniziava a bruciare. Avvertì sulla lingua un leggero sapore salato e capì che Cullen si sarebbe presto lasciato andare all'orgasmo. Lui, dal canto suo, aveva cercato di muoversi il meno possibile, mordendosi le labbra per non lasciarsi andare, reprimendo l'istinto di premere la sua nuca contro il membro. Sentì un'aura avvolgerli, quasi come se fossero diventati una cosa sola...

Emise un suono gutturale e si piegò leggermente in avanti, non riuscendo più a resistere. Mosse il bacino avanti e indietro di poco, mentre il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata. Pochi secondi dopo la mora si staccò da lui. Lo prese per mano e si sedettero sul letto.

“Cullen” mormorò lei, aggiustandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio destro. “Io... non so se tutto ciò è g-giusto. F-forse finiremo nei guai” mormorò, accarezzando la sua mascella a malapena visibile nella stanza quasi buia, per poi toccare la cicatrice con il pollice.

“Non posso più tenermi dentro il fatto c-che...”

Si mise con grazia e infinita dolcezza a cavalcioni su di lui, facendo entrare in contatto le loro intimità. Ansimò, guardandolo negli occhi ambrati come per chiedere il consenso. Il consenso di lasciarsi andare fra le sue braccia, di urlare il suo nome, di piangere per il piacere. Non resisteva più, il miele colava copioso fra le sue pallide gambe.

“...che _ti amo_.”

Il tocco fece rabbrividire il biondo, che posò la propria mano su quella di lei, quando questa gli sfiorò il viso. Quelle parole gli fecero brillare gli occhi e la strinse a sé, baciandola con desiderio. “Lehira” gemette, “sono innamorato di te da molto più di quanto io possa ammettere” sussurrò con una punta di timidezza fra i baci appassionati. Effettivamente non sapeva da quanto provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti, le cose erano successe così in fretta...

La voleva.

La desiderava.

La amava.

Premette i glutei di lei contro i proprio bacino e, tenendola stretta, ribaltò le loro posizioni, stendendosi su di lei. Le baciò la mascella, poi il collo e succhiò la pelle, assaporandone l'essenza floreale. Ebbe un momento di panico, chiedendosi se le avrebbe fatto male: non sapeva se avesse avuto già rapporti prima di quello, ma non voleva neanche che quel momento meraviglioso finisse male a causa della sua insicurezza. Decise di seguire l'istinto e accarezzò un seno di Lehira, lasciandovi poi umidi e delicati baci. Una mano si andò a posare sul suo fiore e guardò i suoi occhi verdi nella quasi totale oscurità, notando quanto le pupille fossero dilatate. Passò l'indice ed il medio dal clitoride, fino alle labbra. Ripeté il movimento un paio di volte, per poi penetrarla lentamente prima con uno e poi con l'altro dito. Mentre le baciava un areola con grande dolcezza, immise un altro dito con un po' di difficoltà, senza spingersi troppo. Si sentì speciale e importante per lei. Mosse il polso dapprima timidamente, poi con passione, sempre più passione. I dolci movimenti diventarono sempre più intensi e Lehira gemette, stringendo le lenzuola e chiudendo gli occhi... non aveva mai provato nulla del genere... quel bruciore piacevole fra le sue cosce, quelle dita lunghe e agili, la lingua sul suo seno. Fu troppo. Si portò una mano alla bocca, mentre con l'altra accarezzava i capelli biondi, e la schiena si inarcò sensualmente. “C-Cullen...” gemette più forte, stringendo le ciocche dorate. I suoi occhi lacrimarono, la sua bocca cercò disperatamente l'aria: non sarebbe durata ancora molto. Il suo corpo tremò, carico di amore e desiderio, e dovette trattenere un urlo mordendosi il labbro inferiore con forza, mentre il professore curvava le dita dentro di lei. Sentì i muscoli interni serrarsi, senso che il piacere stava per raggiungerla.

Cullen sfilò le dita con delicatezza, sempre per timore di farle male. Cercò i preservativi a tastoni – li aveva lanciati sul tavolo appena entrato in stanza – e ne prese uno dalla confezione, aprendolo con i denti. Lanciò un'occhiata alla giovane. _Voleva ancora sentire quelle mani su di lui._ Gli sorrise e con un filo di timidezza posò la protezione sulla mano di lei. “Ti va...?”

Lei arrossì e deglutì. “Oh... va b-bene” mormorò sottovoce, sentendo il lattice umido bagnarle il palmo destro. Si morse il labbro nervosamente e appoggiò la protezione sull'erezione, mentre le mani tremavano. Lo srotolò piano, rendendosi conto che forse Cullen aveva delle dimensioni un po' oltre la norma. Il pensiero piccante la fece sorridere un po'. Poi si stese sopra i cuscini rossi e bianchi; i capelli fra il rosso e il nero diventarono lunghi ghirigori lungo il tessuto, mentre le lenzuola le stuzzicavano i glutei.

Il biondo si chiese se l'avesse già fatto prima – era stata piuttosto abile, seppur le dita le tremassero. Poggiò le mani ai lati della folta chioma scura, mentre lei gli circondava la vita con le gambe lisce e chiare. La guardò profondamente negli occhi, fremendo, ed entrò in lei.

Inizialmente fu cauto, non andò subito a fondo. Aveva paura che fosse vergine, ma capì presto che non era così. Incoraggiato dall'eccitazione della ragazza, che lo stringeva e gemeva, si spinse più in profondità, soffiando contro il collo color latte. Sentirla ansimare in quel modo lo riempì di adrenalina e capì quanto fortemente la desiderasse. Entrò ed uscì da lei con movimenti sempre più passionali, profondi, sensuali... si lasciò letteralmente andare. Era follemente innamorato di lei.

Un'aura di calore intenso li avvolse e Cullen respirò con affanno contro la sua pelle, lasciandovi umidi baci. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal mormorarle un _ti amo_ , mentre gemeva all'unisono con Lehira. Portò una mano sulla sua coscia destra, stringendola un poco, quando sentì di essere quasi al culmine. Le baciò una guancia, bevendo le sue lacrime salate, mentre dava gli ultimi colpi di reni e raggiungeva il piacere più intenso della sua vita. Tremò, stringendosi alla mora, gli occhi lucidi e scuri socchiusi tanto quel che bastava per poterla vedere persa nell'estasi.

“Cullen!” La ragazza urlò un'ultima volta il nome del biondo, inarcando la schiena. L'orgasmo prese il sopravvento, annebbiandole del tutto la vista... non aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere prima. Graffiò la schiena muscolosa di lui con violenza, tremando per le emozioni che la stavano ripetutamente colpendo senza sosta. Si abbandonò a lui, assaporando i battiti cardiaci dell'uomo nel suo corpo, e chiuse gli occhi finché il respiro di entrambi non si fece calmo. “Ti amo anche io” sussurrò, appoggiandosi al petto perfettamente definito quando l'uomo di buttò sul materasso, cercando di riprendersi.

“Grazie” sussurrò infine, per poi addormentarsi teneramente fra le sue braccia, un sorriso stampato sul volto, mentre lui le accarezzava affettuosamente il viso e i capelli.

“Grazie a te, Lehira” mormorò, stringendola come se avesse paura di perderla, perdendosi assieme a lei nei sogni.

 


End file.
